<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>良月初七 by muxinbobo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538267">良月初七</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo'>muxinbobo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-吴语</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【勋兴】先婚后爱/烂梗/狗血/已完结</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p><p>“哎哟我说大少爷，大喜之日您就别摆着臭脸了，快点给个笑脸过来，这尚书大人他们可都来了！”见吴世勋愣着的模样，刘婆子翻个白眼粗鲁的把他搀起来，可脚下步子快的紧，也不管那人还是个瞎子，被快步拉扯着接连拌了几下险些摔倒，半拖半拽来了前堂，那新娘子早就在夫人面前规矩站着，瞧着倒比寻常女人高挑不少。<br/> <br/>啧，这满堂的外人不知情，她刘婆哪能不晓得，这八抬大轿抬回来的凤冠霞披的人，可不就是个货真价实带把的男人！<br/> <br/>哼，她刘婆子给这吴家大少伺候大，小时候还是吃着她的乳汁外加把屎把尿的辛苦，为着可不就是吴世勋这侯府嫡长子的身份？原以为有个好靠山，有这嫡长子的身份压着以后袭爵的怎么想都是他吴世勋的。偏偏就这么倒霉，一年前吴大少和夫人一块回娘家路上遇到袭击，夫人当场被一剑穿心身亡，这大少爷也被丢下山崖，等找到人，倒是还有气儿在，只是撞了脑袋这一对眼睛是瞎了，人也没精神气儿了，也不知道是声带也出了毛病还是精神上的，连同成了哑巴，一句话再也没吭过。<br/> <br/>说起来真是可怜啊，可她可管不得那么多，这么个大靠山说倒就倒，原本就不安分的二房三房见这大少爷数月也没个好转的迹象才放了心，虽说名分上还是这吴府大少爷，可明眼人都知道，这个大少爷，如今就是个废的。<br/> <br/>是个哑巴也好，她们压根也不用顾及许多了，只要叫他能活着就成用不着照顾着那么多，没人去查她们头上去。<br/> <br/>吴老爷子虽说是偏疼这大房家的，不过自家大儿子出了这样事儿，结发妻子也逝世，吴老爷也是一蹶不振卧病不起。如今大房是当真没了依仗，过得地位高点的下人都不如。</p><p>谁知道俩月前这老爷子忽然强打着精神，说是夫人托了梦，叫他给儿子寻个良月初七亥时三刻出生的桃李之年的良伴冲喜，没准儿定能好转。<br/> <br/>老爷发了话，吴家人自然是尽力去办。本要说侯府之家，寻个人怎会不是个简单事，偏偏桃李年华未出阁的姑娘能有几家，这生辰八字又圈定的如此严格，是寻了一个多月硬是无一个合条件的人选，老爷听的气火攻心，几次险些背过气去，一家子是鸡犬不宁。<br/> <br/>“老爷...小...小人倒知道个良月初七亥时三刻刚满二十岁的人......”那李三儿颤巍巍的跪着小声说道，床上暮发苍苍的老人猛然起身，周围一圈人连忙扶他，被他胡乱甩开了，“...说！你说是谁！”<br/> <br/>“小人不敢说.....”三儿双腿哆嗦着，他这才来这侯府第十天，还是第一次见着老侯爷的面儿。<br/> <br/>“说！你若找到人....咳咳....赏百两银！”<br/> <br/>“哎！那人...是城东张记家的二儿子.....”<br/> <br/>“男人？”一堂人啼笑皆非，四房都要乐弯了腰，“快打出去，这小子疯了。”<br/> <br/>“慢着。”那老爷子坐起身子，竟然有了点从前的精神气儿，颇有些不怒自威，“去，只要为了勋儿...咳咳，给我找来。”<br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这么说起来张家小儿也是可怜，家境贫苦不说，幺妹红月还是个药罐子，整日干活也填不完这窟窿，这吴家人来说，起初哪次不是被他狠赶出去，后来不过只是应了给幺妹治病，每月给年迈双亲送点粮，就这么轻易把自个卖了来。<br/> <br/>啧，男儿嫁人，何不憋屈。<br/> </p><p> </p><p>张艺兴盖着盖头也没法乱瞧，只能听到婆子喊着“新郎官来了”，才觉身边光线忽的暗了点儿，骤然出现双绣了精巧云纹墨色缎面鞋。原本当初吴家人来，他也只顾想着月儿可算是有的救了，比起一家人一块儿等死，他怎么样又算些啥，什么嫁男人，就是叫他嫁了只牲畜猛虎也无妨，这会子身边多出个人，他才当真有了些实感，两个男人拜堂，实在是荒唐。<br/> <br/>他不禁想起三四年前也是和青梅竹马邻居家的小凤互生好感的，偏偏那户人家嫌他家里穷，还带个药罐子妹妹眼瞧着以后也嫁不出去，是一辈子的拖累，死活是不愿意两家结亲，像是躲瘟神似的搬回了老家一住就是三四年，他咬了牙，那便不娶媳妇倒也罢了，他自个照顾着妹子，何必再拖累别家姑娘，这么想着，竟然也拖到弱冠之年。<br/> <br/>世事难料，谁能想如今竟有这么一出。<br/> </p><p> </p><p>张艺兴还在那胡思乱想，王妈狠狠拧了他一把，“愣着干啥！快跟着进房！”<br/> <br/>嘶——<br/>张艺兴吃痛的护着手臂，连忙碎步跟着王妈走，这女鞋女步，实在难受得紧，偏偏距离还远得很，这家该有多大啊，他觉着都快走出西街了，那王妈子才开了扇门把他拉进去床上坐着，不交代一声便出去了。<br/> <br/>觉着等了好一会，他一天未进口食肚子咕咕叫，刚想扯开盖头瞧一眼，门又吱呀的响了。<br/> <br/>“大少爷就早点休息吧，明个早起别忘了给老爷夫人请安。”那王妈子看都不看一眼合卺酒揭盖头的秤杆，不耐烦把人半扶半拉进门便回了头，门合的咚的一声。<br/> <br/>哗啦啦的，杯盘落地的声音，那人也跟着闷哼一声，不晓得是不是撞到了哪里。张艺兴一把把盖头一揭，这才瞧见吴家大公子吴世勋，狼狈的扑在桌上，袖口满是酒水污渍，张艺兴被吓了一跳，愣了愣才连忙跑去扶他。<br/> <br/>那吴世勋根本不领情，一把甩开了张艺兴，一张脸这才正对过来，可真是英气俊朗。张艺兴微失了些神，这才反应过来，“俺.....呸我只是帮你，你别激动呀。”<br/> <br/>那人失焦的眸子抬起来，瞧着倒是颇有些吓人，脸色冰凉苍白，根本不理会他，推开人磕磕绊绊跌进床褥，下一秒便没了动静。<br/> <br/>哦，这是喝多了吧。张艺兴想着，倒是也省心了，索性自个悠哉坐到铜镜前把满头珠钗宝饰统统取了，对着镜子甩甩一头长发，这才松口气，胡乱便把厚重的嫁衣珠链随便丢在椅上，拘谨了一天，他站的脚腕脚底板都痛，这会可算舒服些了。<br/> <br/>“哎”</p><p>张艺兴拍拍他，见那吴家少爷没反应，这才乐呵呵跑到桌子前啃鸡腿，他原本一日未进食就饿极了，何况这侯府的吃食许多是他见都没见过的，好吃得很。</p><p>有钱人过得真自在。</p><p>他打个饱嗝想着，吃饱喝足，张艺兴靠着椅子揉着圆滚滚的肚子，两个小酒窝跑出来，他也算是运气好了。这名义上的他男人是个瞎子哑巴，他反倒是也用不怕俩人有啥难堪的事，大概除开规矩多，他只当这大少爷是他主子伺候着便好，能吃饱睡好，月儿也有的病治，这买卖，划算得很。<br/> </p><p> </p><p>“你过来。”<br/> <br/>谁说话呢？张艺兴吓了一跳。左右瞧了又瞧，这屋里除了个醉鬼哪还有人。<br/> <br/>可，可他不是个哑巴吗？<br/> <br/>张艺兴吓得不轻，磨磨蹭蹭的往那挪步子，“你你你....你给我说话？”<br/> <br/>“这屋里里头还有别人吗....？”那人这才动了动，惊得张艺兴又是一哆嗦，这才终于发现果然是吴世勋在说话，他这才终于站到跟前，吴世勋早睁了眼，无神的墨眸像一汪死潭。<br/> <br/>“刘婶儿不是说，你是哑巴吗？”张艺兴站在他跟前儿，看他虽穿着婚服是上好的锦缎，可衣领都褶了边儿，长出来的腰带胡乱塞在里头团成死结算完事儿，下头人也不知怎么做事的。<br/> <br/>“不想说话罢了。”吴世勋转过头对着他，虽说张艺兴知道他瞧不见，可自个这么放肆满嘴油水敞着亵衣，实在有几分心虚，“你叫我做啥？要吃东西，还是要喝茶？”<br/> <br/>“你，帮我解开衣裳，硌。”<br/> <br/>“哎，我当啥事呢，这胡乱打结成这样，我们这粗糙惯了农人都嫌难受，大少爷这身份可不硌得慌嘛，下头人也忒不细心了。”俩油乎乎的手往自个衣裳抹了抹，张艺兴这才大着胆子坐在床沿上，他做惯了各种手工活，两只手灵巧的很，三五下给他解开了，又把他扶起来帮他脱了外套。<br/> <br/>“你....”张艺兴惊讶的张张口，吴世勋几层衣服都穿的乱七八糟，衣结有的打的死扣，有的压根未系，除了最外头的衣裳光鲜夺目，里头这单裤如今十一月还穿着夏日的薄纱。他侯府嫡长子吴世勋，到底过着什么日子？<br/> <br/>“多谢。”吴世勋淡淡拂开他，这才躺了下来，却被张艺兴生硬掰回来了，“这是咋回事？”<br/> <br/>张艺兴按了按他开了口的亵衣里头露出来的一片乌青，吴世勋被他动作弄得闷哼一声，皱了眉，“你也看到了。我这吴家公子，是个废的。”那人顿了顿，才又慢慢开口，“你一个男儿，大概也是被逼的，过两日我给父亲说，找个由头把你送出去，你换个名儿，还能娶妻。”<br/> <br/>“真的？”张艺兴眼前一亮，两只眼睛亮晶晶的，可瞧瞧吴世勋的模样，又有点迟疑了，“那你咋办？”<br/> <br/>“我？”吴世勋倒是被他问得一愣，这深宅大院里人人都顾着自个儿，除开吴老爷和去世的大娘子，倒是没人问过他。<br/> <br/>“你瞧这屋里头，没了我连个伺候的没有，你又是个......又不太方便。”张艺兴一边说，知道他一准和自个一样一天没吃啥，就给他舀了碗莲子粥，“喝粥不？”<br/> <br/>谁知那人脸色一变，一摆手便打翻了碗，张艺兴吓得一缩脑袋，“你干啥！”<br/> <br/>“不用你来同情。”<br/> <br/>真是个喜怒无常的怪人。张艺兴撇嘴，这莲子和银耳，在他家就没出现过，还有这瓷碗细白细白的一点不像他家的粗陶碗糙的喇嘴唇，多好的东西，浪费死了。<br/> <br/>瞧白日那几个丫头婆子的模样，也不会有人替他们好好打扫，张艺兴虽有点闷气，可想着他眼睛瞧不见，明早起来说不定要扎着脚，还是小跑着出去了，不一会拿了不知哪来的小盆，把那些瓷片渣捡起来丢进去。<br/> <br/>吴世勋听着声响，便知道不是扫地的声音，还是忍不得闷闷道，“扫帚在柴房。”<br/> <br/>“不用了，没剩几片了，我仔细着呢。”张艺兴回着的功夫，就把地上的碎片捡干净了，又要去拿抹布擦地上的粥。<br/> <br/>别伤着手。吴世勋的话被堵在嘴里，叹了气，这小子，原来是个傻的。<br/> <br/>他想着，又叫住了人，“你来。”<br/> <br/>张艺兴傻乎乎的小跑过来，坐到他床沿边，看他伸了手，下意识就扶过去，大概是要如厕吗？他还不知道夜壶在哪呢。<br/> <br/>张艺兴这还左右瞧着，哪知一个猛力，只觉天旋地转便被吴世勋压在身下面了，张艺兴愣愣瞧他，他俩挨得近，一对浓黑的眸子像墨汁一般毫无光芒吸人魂魄，怪吓人的，“你叫什么？”<br/> <br/>“张...张艺兴，我爹叫算命先生给起的，花了好些铜板呢....”<br/> <br/>“张艺兴，你没听说过，吴家大公子，从不近女色吗？”<br/> <br/>“啥啥啥......啥意思？”他就是傻子也懂吴世勋的意思，可就是紧张的要问他，“你有龙阳癖！”<br/> <br/>“所以，要滚，快滚。我只给你三天时间。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02.</p><p>吴世勋松开他，翻个身躺回了床上。烛光一晃一晃的，打在张艺兴白嫩的脸蛋上，他慌慌张张跳起来，抱着另一只枕头就跑去了美人榻上卧了，就这么会功夫，刚才他还觉着是个好差事，没成想这个吴大少在吴家没一点地位舒服日子过就罢了，也不哑巴，还是个断袖。</p><p>当真是时运不济，时运不济呀。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>天还没大亮，那王妈子就来咣当咣当的敲门，张艺兴被惊醒，连忙随便套了外套便开门，“王妈，干啥啊。”</p><p>那王妈子看了看他衣衫不整的样儿，抿着嘴直乐，轻蔑的挑了眉，“再给一刻钟，夫人得去给夫人请安呢，快点！”</p><p>“哦好。”张艺兴连忙应了，关了门又去晃吴世勋，“大少爷，起床了。”</p><p>哪知吴世勋早就醒着，翻个身便坐起来，“请安之类的事，用不着我去。”</p><p>“哦...”张艺兴略迟疑了下，抿抿嘴唇，这才转身去打水，可一回来，吴世勋正坐在床边，摩挲着床帘便要起来，张艺兴连忙放下盆去扶他，“你不是不用去，起来干啥。”</p><p>吴世勋抬头，也不知算不算望了他一眼，一句也未回他，只是由着张艺兴给他穿衣裳，那小子估摸着比他要矮些，照他这些天听的闲话里头，大概也是个秀气俊俏的模样，声线清甜，比寻常男人略细些，却也不算女声，不过多些少年气，倒是挺好听的。</p><p>他的手很灵活，昨天给他解起带子，今天伺候他穿衣裳，都轻柔又仔细。能平整穿个体面，如今对他竟也成了能庆幸的事，他也忍不得自嘲轻笑一声。</p><p>那人刚走远了几步，又折回来，洗净的绢子直直就盖到他脸上，吴世勋闷哼一声，抢过那绢子，“这我自个来。”</p><p>俩人刚梳洗了的功夫，那王妈又来催了，“好了吗快....大少爷，你也要出门？”</p><p>这个吴世勋，打出事后就不愿意出门，连大婚也是最后时辰才不得不不到一个时辰功夫拜了堂便回了房，没想到新婚后第一日就转了性子，这村里来的小子还挺有手段嘛。王妈瞧了眼张艺兴正环过吴世勋的腰给他系带子，俩人离得挺近，背后瞧着倒是黏黏糊糊的，呵，一个瞎子，一个穷小子，假戏真做倒是还挺般配。她想着，忍不得直乐，“哎哟，大少爷和夫人真恩爱。”</p><p>这吴世勋倒是毫无反应，张艺兴却被闹个大红脸，系好了带子就跳到一边，小小声的反驳，“我....我只是伺候他。”</p><p>“是是是，是该好好伺候着。”张艺兴不懂这意思，王妈却为这词嘲讽的瞧了他一眼，穷人家的孩子，目光浅，人却贪，什么男儿尊严都不顾了，他以为沾着那嫡亲血就能飞黄腾达了？也不瞧瞧局势，一个废人，谈什么前程。</p><p>几个人跟着走到前厅，几个穿着华丽的夫人坐着闲谈，话里话外却免不得有些瞎子、男人之类的词，张艺兴扶着吴世勋，听得有点发憷，忍不住往后缩了缩，步子都慢了些。知道他分明也听着，可瞧着吴世勋好像听不到一般，仍旧面无表情的走到厅中央，给主位上的夫人做了礼。</p><p>“主母安好。”张艺兴瞧了瞧他，也连忙学着做礼，才把吴世勋扶起来。</p><p>“呀，这不是大少爷吗，怎么出来了？”那四房的掩着帕子笑，“大少爷眼神不好可别摔着，哦幸好这现在有了娘子扶。哟，这夫人倒是俊俏，不过可惜呀，是个男人，传出去倒是叫人笑话，不过勋少爷放心，今后四娘指定给你再物色个好姑娘。”</p><p>“大少爷是个哑的，四妹何必问这些。”</p><p>“唉，我都差点忘了，我这可怜的勋儿啊，如今是个哑巴。”</p><p>张艺兴瞧着俩人一唱一和的，大夫人只是看着，也不做声，不免有些替吴世勋不服，红着脸大声道，“他才不是哑巴！”</p><p>那二房的和四房的对视一眼，一起哈哈笑起来，“姐姐，你瞧瞧，没规矩的穷小子，还护夫呢。”</p><p>“少爷，你说句话啊，你才不是哑巴，是不是？”张艺兴被俩夫人笑的涨红了脸，很是有些委屈，噘着嘴晃他的手，可吴世勋只是微皱了眉，反手按住了他，不置一词的起了身，张口朝他对了口型，回去。</p><p>张艺兴咬了咬唇，知道给他添了麻烦，连忙扶着他往回退，“少爷不方便，我们先回房了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这一日。吴世勋都没说过话。</p><p>“瞧见了？你在这儿，只能和我一样当个笑话。”</p><p>入了夜，吴世勋被他扶上床，感觉张艺兴还是动作崩的紧紧的，大概还在气呼呼。</p><p>“白天你干嘛在外面儿当哑巴。”</p><p>吴世勋听了，只是轻笑了声，紧握了下他的手像是安慰，才松开了，“为了活。”</p><p>张艺兴愣了愣，直勾勾瞧着他毫无神采的眸子，他想着吴家来提亲的时候也是说，从前吴家公子了不得的，骑马射箭样样拔尖，还有好文采，出事前才中了榜，是个京城里数一数二前途无量的人物，偏就那么巧，刚中了榜便出了事，他虽单纯，但不傻，深宅里头的事儿也猜到几分，想了半晌才咬了牙，“我才不走。”</p><p>他虽知道吴世勋瞧不见，可那眸子吸人似的，他倒是有点心虚，也不敢对视了，别过头给他倒茶，“吴家治我妹子，养活我爹娘，也算半个恩人，如今我照顾你护着你，算是当你家下人干，那些恩算月银，我才不白拿你的好。”</p><p>张艺兴把茶端过来，凑近了给他，“喝不？”<br/>可吴世勋骤的凑近了握住他手腕，“我昨晚给你说的，你不怕了？”</p><p>张艺兴被他抓的手里动作一抖，里头的热茶溅出来一小块，悉数浇在吴世勋手上。不过他仿佛受惯了疼，也没躲，只是等着他回话。</p><p>“我...可我不是呀。”张艺兴连忙给他擦手上的茶水，不愿意正面回他。</p><p>“你若不走，就是我娘子，我碰你，天经地义。”</p><p>张艺兴猛然抬头，他当初答应了这荒唐事也算被逼无奈，如今发现吴世勋处境，他那点恻隐心又冒出来，可就是没想过，他实际压根不是当什么下人，吴世勋硬要做这夫妻之实，他也别无他法。</p><p>就是这吴世勋，总是凶巴巴的，拉着脸色，好像有许多事瞒着，可他就觉着，他不是坏人，他不会逼他，他有些可怜，他得帮他才行。</p><p>“反正我就赖这儿，这儿果子好吃。”</p><p> </p><p>自顾自把他安顿好，才点了油灯点在桌上，拿来下午不知道从哪儿弄来的医书自个坐那瞧，不一会又跑来，“提手旁，右边儿两个先，一个貝怎么念？”</p><p>什么乱七八糟的。吴世勋无奈，他这么一年几乎没说过话，一个人闷着，看不得书，瞧不见靶子，骑不了马，除了静静听着雨声鸟叫，竟然也无事可做，忽的来了个人在旁边叽叽喳喳，虽说有些吵闹，到底比一片死寂舒服得多。</p><p>“攢。你是在看，攢竹穴？”<br/>“对啊，书里说，对眼睛好，我瞧瞧，给你按摩。”<br/>“没想到你还认字儿。”<br/>“那是，以前小凤教我......以前跟别人学了点儿。”</p><p>吴世勋皱了眉，张艺兴弱冠的年纪，按说早已婚配，有段没成的感情倒也正常，不过是他傻乎乎的模样，他才以为他还从未通窍。</p><p>“我的眼睛，名医治了大半年都不成，你别看了。”<br/>“你别灰心呀。”</p><p>听他的话，张艺兴又跑过来，像是怕他难过，哄小孩子似的搂他，一下一下拍他的背，“我听刘婶说了，你是磕了脑袋，既不是天生，也不是伤了眼睛，指不定哪天通了淤血，忽然就好啦。”</p><p>他偷偷瞧眼吴世勋，那人仍皱着眉，张艺兴当他还难过，又红着脸磕磕巴巴，“况且......老爷不是说我做你娘子，能给你冲喜嘛。”</p><p>娘子，对啊，他如今是自个夫人，是名义上相伴的良人与最亲近的自己人。那小子的手温温热热的，比姑娘家修长些，比一般男人细滑些，安抚孩子似的虽叫人不满，却也不忍心躲开。</p><p>“离我远点儿。”吴世勋生硬的推开人，迅速转移了话题，“以后在外面，我都是哑巴，知道了？”</p><p>真是一点不和善。张艺兴被他推得踉跄，知道他看不见，才愤愤瞪他一眼，吐了吐舌头，拖长了音抱怨，“知道了——”</p><p> </p><p>这儿哪都好，就是咋就一床被褥呢，张艺兴昨个半夜便被冻醒了，裹了嫁衣才又迷迷糊糊睡了。他今个本想叫丫头帮他们再搬一床，又想着那些妮子准又要笑话他，也不愿再麻烦人家。</p><p>自个还在那踌躇，吴世勋发了话。</p><p>“来床上睡。”</p><p>“我...”张艺兴想着昨天的事儿，有点迟疑。</p><p>“我不碰你。”吴世勋都这么说了，张艺兴抬眼瞧他的模样，还是磨磨蹭蹭吹了灯坐上床钻到里边儿，俩人离得还有些距离。</p><p>今儿月光挺亮。俩人离得有一尺，张艺兴睡不着，便趁着月光瞧他。</p><p>其实若不是那场事儿，吴世勋便是袭爵的不二人选，他人也英俊，还算勤学，认得字儿可比他张艺兴多多了，听说第一年就中了举人，前途无量，上赶着要把女儿嫁来的都排出了街。</p><p>大概他吴世勋中举人时吴府里头张灯结彩的宴宾的时候，他张艺兴还在田里拔稻子呢。</p><p>“别盯着我，睡觉。”</p><p>张艺兴被他吓了一跳，连忙闭上眼。可睁眼一瞧，别说他是个瞎子，就是不是还一直合着眼呢，他怎么就知道自个没睡的？莫非他有天眼不成？</p><p>昨个睡死了，还打鼾说梦话呢，这会这么老实，我能不知道吗。吴世勋心下想着，便转过身面对着他，俩人距离忽的收近了，“你不睡，是想办点儿正事？”</p><p>“不...不是....”那人的呼吸都打在他脸上，吹的他睫毛痒痒的，张艺兴连忙往后缩了缩闭上眼，“睡觉......我睡了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03.</p><p>到底是同床共枕，纵是张艺兴想躲得远远地，也免不了肢体接触。</p><p>“你别乱动哦。”临睡前这么发了话的张艺兴半夜就压着吴世勋霸占了整个床面。吴世勋颇是后悔一时心软了，他本就眠浅，旁边的小子手脚都搭在他身上，鼾声虽不太响，却像小猫咕噜似的不停，何况.....</p><p>虽说原本说不沾女色是假，可那人不似一般男人硬梆粗糙，好像天生皮肤细滑些，又因为常年做工活动着，精巧消瘦的骨骼上附了层薄却紧致绵弹的肌理，手感倒是比成日养尊处优的大小姐也不差。</p><p>平常百姓家不如官宦家讲究，大概这小子也仗着主子是个盲的，搭在吴世勋腰上的手臂肌肤触感来看，他大概是没穿上衣。看来那晚与他说的，他到底也没放到心上。</p><p>也是，毕竟一个瞎子又能多可怕呢。</p><p>吴世勋还正想着，那个不老实的人又胡乱动起来，大概是俩人远远躲着被子间便不得撑起落了空隙，张艺兴有点冷了，嘴巴里嘟嘟囔囔不知说些什么，蜷起被子一翻身来往热源处缩起，反倒是背后的被角更被卷起了，一片皮肤裸露在外面，在他身上放着的指尖儿都冰凉凉的。</p><p>这被子还是原先他的单被，两人睡着，到底是勉强些。吴世勋想着他打着赤膊，终于叹口气把被子悉数给他裹紧了。</p><p>说起来他已许久没看过月，只记得印象里月光与活着一般冰凉，他总要努力进取，总要证明给旁人，总要活给别人，母亲是最爱他的人，可与他说过最多的话，到底是，“勋儿，你要争气。”</p><p>他是争气，他总是努力叫人满意的，只希望母亲开心些，只希望她能说一句，“勋儿，我为你骄傲。”可是从来没有过，纵然是生命的最后，她也是睁大了眼睛，“勋儿，你要好好活着，你要争气。”</p><p>争气？他是不能了。莫非他是争气做一代盲相不成？他如今一无所有，还有什么需要争气的，他便是总是争气的，令人艳羡的，才害的如此地步，如今，还拖累了个傻小子。</p><p>那“傻小子”正睡得香，幸好他是个没心没肺的，旁人骂他他倒是不一会便忘记了，眼睛亮晶晶的说着我不走，倒有些虽千万人吾往矣的意思，任谁也不得不承认他的讨人喜欢。</p><p>他想到孩童时期，才有过被同龄孩子如此对待，一如张艺兴喊着“他才不是哑巴”。只要你待我好，我便护着你，我便替你说话，哪怕并不是更好的方式和结果，可那令人血液流动，令人觉着自个活着。</p><p>他得揪出来那个逼死母亲的人令他也不得善终才能罢休，他得振作着隐忍着强撑着在这刺骨的地方活下去，他身上担子千斤重，可和张艺兴初次相识，他这才明了原来也有和他截然不同的世界里，那的人都是质朴热忱的，他不得不艳羡向往。</p><p>“唔....天亮了吗？”那人不知什么时候这才醒了，瞧吴世勋早就醒着，这才懵懵的问他。</p><p>“五更吧，还能睡会。”</p><p>“你还起得真早呀...”张艺兴揉揉眼睛，觉着这会大概在他家鸡还没打鸣儿，这有钱人家的少爷也活着如此自律，他胡想了会，待吴世勋动了动有些发麻的胳膊坐起来些，张艺兴这才迟迟发觉俩人亲密的动作。</p><p>“呃...我家里就我一兄弟，自个睡惯了睡姿不好，今晚我就自个去那边儿睡。”瞧着吴世勋一小半都在外面，张艺兴连忙把被子铺回去，给吴世勋塞好被角。</p><p>啧，人家倒是没什么动作，自个倒是缠着人家。<br/>想着昨天自个说的话，张艺兴慢半拍的才有些脸红，不过说起来这大少爷人瞧着冷嗖嗖的，身上抱着还挺暖的。</p><p>“就在床上睡。你若不走要帮我，就听我的。”吴世勋倒是强硬，侧着耳听着外面儿的雨点儿声，今个是下雨了，“这吴府一群下人却不觉着我是主子，你独独不是下人，却把我当主子。”</p><p>“我也不亏呀，你还教我认字儿，说不准以后我还是下个诗圣呢。”张艺兴答他，伸个懒腰却不愿意起，反正这府里头也没人愿意来这勋苑，不过他也乐得清闲，抱着被角就又躺回去了，和他一块听外头淅淅沥沥的细雨声。</p><p> </p><p>“其实上个月小凤回来了，我可高兴了，便去偷偷瞧她。她还那么好看，若是没和刘记米铺家那矮子抱着亲嘴儿，她一点也没变。”四处清静，张艺兴便忍不住在那自言自语，“我那时觉着，有钱可好了，过得是神仙似的日子，有好吃的，也有小凤。如今才觉着，这深宅里头，也不轻松。”</p><p>他嘀嘀咕咕着，平日里不敢给家人抱怨贫苦，也不想给一块长大的赵家那小子笑话，吴世勋话少，他反倒愿意给他说。</p><p>“你说，亲嘴啥感觉？”张艺兴抬眼瞧他，不过看他仍往窗外头方向瞧着不发一言的，估计他也不愿意听自个这些破事。</p><p>“喜欢的，怎么亲也不够。不喜欢的，也没啥感觉，就像亲自个胳膊。”</p><p>“哦。”吴世勋倒是回他了。张艺兴似懂非懂的想了会子，小凤他们亲的还挺难舍难分的，大概也挺喜欢的。可那个五尺矮子，还黑黝黝的，哪里讨人喜欢了？张艺兴愤愤想着，才不是呢，一定亲嘴太好了，不喜欢的，也亲不够。</p><p>害，这么说起来，他也没个念想就这么荒唐结了亲，也实在太亏了。</p><p>“那你有亲不够过不？”他想听吴世勋给他讲，他一个少爷公子哥，以前也是世家贵胄，身边的姑娘也多，一定比他懂得多些。</p><p>“没。”怎么总是这话题。吴世勋微蹙了眉，旁边人叽叽喳喳着男男女女的事，叫他不由得想着晚上腰上那细滑的触感，若是唇，一定也是柔软的。他也无心听雨了，也干脆躺下来逗他，“你若是想，我帮你？”</p><p>对面的家伙瞬间没了话，吴世勋听着骤的寂静，也忍不住笑，“不过亲嘴这事儿，确实十个人里头九个就喜欢的。”</p><p>他不过逗他玩罢了，倒是那人犹豫了好一会，才慢吞吞小声问，“真的？”</p><p>他倒是当了真。吴世勋有些笑不出了，觉着人又胆怯又带着期待，好像真去思考了他的话，俩人碰到的一点皮肤骤的觉得灼热起来，他吴世勋竟然有些僵硬着不敢动弹。</p><p>时间慢下来，吴世勋觉着俩人碰到的地方忽的挤了过来，一大片软滑的皮肤热络的挤在了一起，那人笨拙的探过来，呼吸又急又短，悉数撒到他脖颈子旁，两片软滑湿热的东西迅速贴上他嘴角，便慌忙逃开了。</p><p>好快。</p><p>“也...也没啥感觉嘛。”那人迅速躲了许远，连原先黏连的一小块地方也逃离拉开了，俩人之间兀的带进许多寒气，凉飕飕的。</p><p>“你那算不得亲嘴。”吴世勋回他，把人从被窝外捞进来，他倒是不过缓慢的悠闲，可张艺兴却像被点了穴，由着他手指摩挲进他发丝，一张脸一寸寸凑近了来，准确无误的印了上去。</p><p>原来亲嘴是这样。软乎乎的，鼻息间交换着喘气，有些每人独有的特别味道，说不清是好闻否，但张艺兴并没有躲。有什么滑溜溜的小蛇一样的东西企图翘进来，张艺兴没许他，他便凶狠的露了獠牙，不轻不重的咬了他过于丰润的下唇，在他吃痛的瞬间溜了进去。原来舌尖舔在上颚痒痒的，灵活的包裹了每一颗透亮的玉齿，呼吸觉着全乱了节奏。有些不舒服，却不想逃开。</p><p>雨好像大了些，打在青岩阶上啪嗒啪嗒，却没人有心情听了。</p><p> </p><p>“少爷夫人！今儿转凉了，老爷嘱咐我们送厚被子！”</p><p>脑袋骤的清醒过来，张艺兴慌慌张张的跳起来，胡乱穿着衣裳，“别....别进来，我去拿就成。”</p><p>“哎。”那丫头回着，就笑着给杏儿使眼色，“瞧见没，我可没骗你。”<br/>杏儿来不及说话，门就骤然开了，张艺兴一头乱毛也没梳洗，胡乱系了衣裳，鞋子也只是半套着露着半截白嫩的后脚脖，脸色绯红，眸子含水，唇色鲜艳，咋一瞧比几个丫头倒是更娇艳些，不过胡乱抱着被子便道谢合了门。</p><p>两个丫头瞧着紧闭的门，对视一眼都红了脸偷笑，窃窃私语的小跑去丫头院子去了。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊，她们肯定要胡说。”张艺兴愤懑的把被子丢到床上，也不理被砸到的吴世勋闷哼一声。</p><p>吴世勋摇摇头，闭上眼轻笑一声，“自你嫁我，就要想到些闲言碎语了吧。”</p><p>“那些我身正不怕影子斜，今儿是......”</p><p>“今儿却是真的越了线。”吴世勋替他说，听他更啊啊叫两声阻止他说话，“今儿就是想试试罢了！”</p><p>“还想试不？”吴世勋扬扬眉，觉着趴被子上的人一动不动，估计定是红透了脸。<br/>确实...挺舒服的，难怪人都喜欢。张艺兴想着，又瞧吴世勋的唇，不自觉就想点头。</p><p>幸好他瞧不见，他呼口气，连忙爬起来把厚被子铺好了，“不用了不用了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>连着几日，都密密下着雨，勋苑里头静的很。</p><p>张艺兴一般白日便读那本医书，遇到不识得的，便问吴世勋。偶尔兴致好些，张艺兴也想练着写字儿，吴世勋给他讲拿笔握笔姿势，坐在一旁没事了，也会亲自盲写俩字儿。</p><p>张艺兴崇拜的不得了，“少爷，你瞧不见写的字也特好看！”</p><p>“少爷，你这横为啥后面带点小勾？”<br/>“少爷，你这捺怎么由粗到细写？”<br/>“少爷，你这两笔为啥不接口？”</p><p>吴世勋听的烦，站起来摸着桌子从后头环着他。<br/>修长的手附上去，张艺兴比他的小了一整号，整个攥在手里。</p><p>“我写一遍笔画，手别使劲儿，感受笔重在哪儿。”</p><p>张艺兴在屋里头便穿的少了些，可坐这窗边，冷风吹进来，还是有些寒凉的，俩人离得近，吴世勋身上那股热气便整个裹住他了，他整个盖着他，暖烘烘的像烤了火炉。</p><p>自那天起张艺兴没再提过，吴世勋也没在说，好像一场梦似的，他都分不清是不是自个到了年纪犯了春梦。不过春梦也不该和他啊，张艺兴想着，连忙摇摇头。</p><p>“干什么？”感觉到张艺兴乱动，吴世勋这才低头问他，张艺兴一抬眼，就觉着那蒙了雾一般的眸子旋涡一般吸人，连忙低了头，“没事.....我是想着...不喜欢的，也亲不够......”声音都小的细若蚊声。</p><p>他倒是个爽快人。吴世勋忍不住笑出来。<br/>张艺兴见他笑，也忍不住涨了脸蛋笑自个的胡说，握的笔的手控制不好力道在纸上划出难看的一笔，索性一狠心抬了头便吻了上去。</p><p>“要是小凤的话，是不是跟和男人亲的感觉不一样啊。”张艺兴愣愣的皱起眉想着，好像那刘矮子没像他似的喘不来气，倒是去在她腰上往上乱摸？</p><p>他想着，便捏了把吴世勋的腰，硬邦邦的，不算好捏。他还胡乱想着，吴世勋骤的便推开他，力气大得很。张艺兴被吓一跳，看他自个也被桌腿绊了下子，又连忙去扶他。</p><p>那吴世勋握了拳又松开重复了好一会才坐下，语气凉凉的道，“男儿嫁人，就是没那刘家的，也不会再有女儿瞧上你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04.</p><p>张艺兴虽然早就知道，可吴世勋这么说了，倒像是戳到了他的痛处，也顾不得练字了，憋着气儿瞧他一眼没处发火，一跺脚不想理他便出了门去领小厨房里头的饭食去。</p><p>“陈姐，晚饭好了吗？”<br/>“少夫人哟，想吃？自个做去，我今儿头疼。”那陈姐一瞧是张艺兴，正和婆子拉家常的眉飞色舞骤的便拉下脸来，冷哼声闭着眼儿靠着椅子。</p><p>“你...陈姐，你半月前刚歇了好些日说是风寒，前几日又说腿疼，今儿又头痛，我瞧着你也不过四十，怎么像个老婆子了？”张艺兴正堵着气，看她那模样又被呛，心下也有些恼了。</p><p>“哎呀少夫人，你没想到说话还挺厉害嘛，怎么着，真当自个是主子了？一个没用的主子的男宠，蹬鼻子上脸了还？我呸！叫人恶心。”那妇人见张艺兴今天倒是不似平日里软言软语的答应着自个去做了，倒是摆起了谱子，瞬间就来了气，她做着大少爷院里的本就受别院的气，说白了就是个见不了台面的男妓，饿一顿又怎么着了？</p><p>“你.....若是我做也成，你瞧瞧刚领的粮，几天便见了底，这院里才几个人？厨房就你管着，你来说说，那粮都去哪了？”</p><p>“你这是质疑我咯，你这贱坯子，我陈姐在这府里头二十多年，轮得到你来教育我？”那妇人越说越兴起，大声嚷嚷的临院都要来瞧，张艺兴气的涨红了脸，拳头握的生疼。他不过要挣个理字，可对方显然不肯好好说话，恼羞成怒的什么龌龊话都说得出来。</p><p>门口围的人越来越多，那陈姐反倒是不依不饶的拉扯起了他，偏不许他走了，张艺兴瞧着外头人都窃窃私语的苍蝇一般，涨红了脸几番要甩开她，那中年妇人倒是力气大，叫他几次才狠心使了全力一把甩开，转头便要挤开人群往屋里逃。</p><p>“哎哟——杀人呀！”</p><p>那后面咚的一声，大概是摔到了哪里，陈姐大叫一声，人群骤然骚动起来，张艺兴吓得慌了神，不敢回头便小跑闯回了房，心跳咚咚的乱了节奏靠着门缓了好一阵子，才后知后觉的红了眼眶，“少爷.......我，我好像闯祸了....”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“一点规矩都不懂！我们侯府门第，叫外头人怎么说我们欺压下人？那陈姐也是二十多年的老人了，如今都瞧着那是一头血下不了床，你去祠堂跪着，没我允许，不准起来！”</p><p>大夫人抿了口茶，觉着今天的茶水竟冷了几分，微皱了眉瞧了那丫头一眼，那四丫头便吓破了胆连忙撤了茶水去换来新的。说来也真是可笑，一个冲喜来的废人的男宠，也当自个真是少夫人了，还叫她得分个眼神给这废人院里的人，实在浪费她的脸面。</p><p>“......是。”张艺兴委屈得很，可瞧着一圈人看猴似的围着他要么凶神恶煞要么嘲讽揶揄，实在有口难辨，何况没人会向着他做什么证，吴世勋早说过要多忍着些，可到底还是给他惹了麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>“那陈家的偷了我屋里的玉佩，少夫人教育她，有何问题？”</p><p>平地一声雷鸣，满屋子人都瞧去，可不是吴世勋？他如今有张艺兴伺候着，倒是衣衫发丝整齐得很，不过到底不知道是不是自个赶过来摔到挂到哪里，衣裳下摆明晃的破了道口子。自这吴家大少出事以来，府上谁不知道少爷成了瞎子哑巴，又从不肯出门？倒是娶了这良月的小子后头一日便出了门，今天这是——</p><p>何况，何况他不是哑巴吗？！</p><p>满座惊然，方才的议论纷纷倒是一时静的吓人。</p><p>“我的勋儿，你这是嗓子好了？”到底是他吴世勋的继母，这吴家的大夫人，那妇人只是惊骇过后下一秒便挤出个泪汪汪的笑来，忙站起身来扶他，颤巍巍的摸他粗喘着气的脸蛋。</p><p>“主母安，多亏了我这贱内照顾，勋儿嗓子好些了。”觉着脸上的手，吴世勋微不可察的皱了些眉，又低了头做礼躲开了，“我这内人粗苯不会说话，实际是那陈家的偷了东西又敢以下犯上，我叫她教育下那陈家的。”</p><p>“哦？”觉着吴世勋躲开他，吴夫人才轻笑声回了头坐回那主位上，“勋儿，我知道你喜欢那小子，可咱们家虽算是名门，也不能为了护短仗势欺人，你既说了，可有证据？”</p><p>“诸位若不信，去搜搜她房里头，料想就在那床下面藏着吧。”吴世勋回了话，依着大夫人使唤的人扶着他在位上落了座，听着熟悉的声儿小声有点抽噎，吴世勋叹口气，低声骂他，“没出息，不是自个的错，别瞧见主母便吓得不吭声认着，起来坐过来。”</p><p>“哦...哦”张艺兴瘪瘪嘴，连忙站起来坐到吴世勋旁边。他想问的一大堆，又担忧着一会搜不到又得怎么收场，可下面的人不一会就回来了，“夫人，还真有玉佩，就藏在陈家的床下面儿，还有若干米粮银子木炭，全是偷府里头的。”</p><p>没这片刻功夫，竟然瞬间便转了风向，一众人哗然，吴夫人也是顿了下子，这才堆出个和善的笑来，“这孩子真是，也不辩解，也怪我，怪我。”</p><p>“是艺兴嘴笨，主母见笑了。”张艺兴连忙站起来做礼，吴世勋把他按下了，他虽瞧不见，可雾蒙蒙毫无生气的眸子四周转了一圈，倒也有些骇人的，“母亲，那陈家的偷东西事小，却也对着少夫人大不敬，我看这吴府里头，可也瞧不起我吴世勋？”</p><p>“哪里的话，”吴夫人冷笑一声，这吴世勋，是硬是杀这鸡，是要儆着谁呢。他这一年的避不出门，原来是守拙不成，她倒小瞧了这瞎子，“那陈家的，冲撞少夫人，监守自盗，打死吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你——”张艺兴想问的太多，一时倒说不出话了，一回了屋便拉着他不放，“你咋来了？你不是不叫人知道你会说话？”</p><p>“忍得一时，也不能被踩着一世，不然，天儿要冷了 ，没个炭火，可怎么过。”吴世勋淡淡回他，靠着床伸手，“茶。”</p><p>“哎。”张艺兴应着去倒茶，又连忙跑来追着问，“你咋知道她偷玉佩啦？还知道在床底下？”</p><p>“那不是她偷的。”吴世勋珉口茶，这才润了些喉咙，“这茶还不错。”</p><p>“那是刚才管家刚送来的，”张艺兴迅速回他，迫不及待道，“你藏的？？不可能呀，那是谁藏得？”</p><p>“就是泡的淡了些。”吴世勋故意吊他胃口似的，慢悠悠的答，“那陈家大姐刻薄却胆小怕事，不敢偷什么值钱玩意儿。可她那个女儿，偷盗成性，前几年就被逮过一回，看她年纪还小，我便只是小罚了跪便放了她。”<br/>“如今这一年，我瞧不见也不理事，母亲也...去了，没人管着，我猜她便是意难平忍不住的。”<br/>“她护着她女儿，俩人又是一间房，那丫头偷的定是会搜出来，因此就是不在她床底下，她也得自个认着，她得替那丫头顶罪。”</p><p>“那岂不是...冤了她了....”张艺兴听得一愣一愣，咬咬唇便垂了眼儿，吴世勋虽冷淡，可他知道，他是个好心肠人。头天便吓唬他，到底是为了不愿他留这拖累着，他只觉着吴世勋是个冷面热心的可怜人。可今天他一个瞎子，毫无心腹，一番言辞和猜测便转了局势令他全身而退弄死了一条人命，他倒是有点不认识他了。</p><p>“也不算冤，她骂了你，那是事实。”吴世勋听他一时没了话，便能猜到那人心里头想些什么，“你若受不了，便走，我说的话，还算数。”</p><p>“不是....”张艺兴骤的抬头，瞧吴世勋衣裳划破的口子，才想起来给他脱了外套，这一瞧，可不是小腿上也不知被什么划了道血印子，他一个瞧不见的，自个跑了那么远到前厅，也不晓得怎么跑来的，“你是救我，我才不是那好坏不分的人，你护着我，我也护着你。”</p><p>那吴世勋仿佛也愣上一愣，才又回了神色，“你是我夫人，我不会害你。”</p><p>什么夫人。张艺兴脸色有点红，趴在桌儿上想着那会他的委屈，这会想起来还心跳咚咚的难受的紧，可一回头瞧见吴世勋，他倒是安心极了，像是小时候受了欺负见到母亲，真想抱上去哭着说自个的那些委屈，叉腰骄傲给他们说，“我娘来了，看你们还欺负我”。</p><p>“那...他们都知道你不哑巴了。”张艺兴还有点担心，总觉着外头下人对骤然对他恭敬了些，又好吃好喝供着，倒是有点心慌。</p><p>“没事，别怕。”吴世勋把茶杯递给他，手在他细软的手上微用力捏了下子，像是安慰，“早些睡，明个跟我去瞧瞧父亲。”</p><p> </p><p>“紧张？”觉着张艺兴好一会还没睡，吴世勋下意识便要去摸他手，果不其然听张艺兴小声嗯了声，脑袋在枕头上动了动，大概是点了头。别说他瞧不见，又是这漆黑夜里的，他点头叫谁看。吴世勋忍不住笑，自个刚握了下那手心，便觉着人骤然兔子一般全身一抖，往后缩了一缩。</p><p>“怎么，怕我了。”吴世勋松了手，他从来没这半月遇着他之后，才多次想着，若是自个瞧得见便好了。一如逗他时候，想瞧瞧他是不是羞的红了脸缩成一团儿，一如吻他的时候，想瞧瞧他是不是紧张的睫毛打着颤儿，一如白天听他可怜兮兮的说自个闯了祸后来被大夫人带走，想瞧瞧他是不是害怕的眼泪汪汪，能立刻跑去帮帮他，再一如现在，想瞧瞧他是不是怕了自个，不再想亲近了。</p><p>“不是！”张艺兴急忙回他，“我只是想着陈姐那凶神恶煞的，和周围里三圈外三圈那么多人，却每个人愿意帮我一把，有点寒心。想着明个见吴老爷，也有点怕。”</p><p>“那是我父亲，你不必怕。”如今这新被子大了也软了，俩人盖着绰绰有余，不过他还是想俩人挤着的时候。那胳膊腿搭在他身上滑溜溜软乎乎的，有时候胸上的软肉挤在他手臂上，小尖儿跟着喘息一下一下戳他手肘尖，那一片儿热的发烫起来。</p><p>单单是想着那点接触，吴世勋便觉着喉咙发痒，免不得动了动喉结，他也少说一年未泄过火，如今有人每天这么撩拨着，实在也是难以入眠，“我想亲你。”</p><p>“啊？”张艺兴一愣，这话来的突然，想着之前还是自个带起的头，骤的便红了脸，“不要...我总觉着....好像这么不对...”</p><p>“没什么不对，你是我夫人。”吴世勋说着，便转身探过来，嘴唇轻车熟路的找到那两片水淋淋软乎乎的唇肉，舌尖在那微厚的下唇上轻咬舔舐了会子，“你下唇有条浅沟，”他说完，舌尖轻而易举的便撬开整齐的两排牙齿侵略进去，比起那几次，这会却显得急躁粗暴了些，搅得俩人呑不完的津液都连了丝流下来，“你嘴里头有婴儿奶味，”张艺兴被吻的头脑空白，只觉着不知谁的喘息都急促了些在静谧中放大，有些色欲的味道，等他觉察腰间的微痒发热，才发觉吴世勋已经搂住他腰上揉捏撩拨，痒到指尖儿，叫他免不得两只腿摩挲开，想缓解些心头身上的小虫爬般的难受，“你身上好香。”</p><p>“不....不行！”张艺兴想推开他，可那双手已然钻到他胸前，去胡乱揉捏那两团软肉，挤在一起去逗他，手指灵蛇一般灵巧的拨弄着那红果儿，陌生的感觉从头顶窜到脚趾尖，他既期待，又害怕极了，前头那秀气的东西颤巍巍站起来，前头可怜的冒了水珠来。</p><p>“我不要，我不要...”张艺兴有点想哭了，吴世勋不该是这样，这一整天才叫他发现，他原来是这样聪明又冷情的，是果决又危险的，叫他骤然有些怕了，“再给我点儿...时间，”</p><p>那双手僵了些，到底是停了下来，叹口气轻道，“我抱你睡，你别哭。”</p><p>“嗯。”张艺兴委委屈屈的点了头，胸前肆虐的手收回到腰间，俩人亲密的贴在一起，安静的呼吸都一清二楚。他蜷着腿，不小心便碰着吴世勋那早硬起来的物件，张艺兴连忙想收了腿，却也大刺刺划过那根硬物，那物什委屈的颤了一颤。</p><p>“嗯.....别动。”吴世勋闷哼一声捉住他胡乱作恶的腿，把自个那根往回按了按，“一会就好了，睡吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05.</p><p>果然一早起床，吴世勋早就醒了。</p><p>不过他这会却没望着窗外，只是望着他的方向，若不是张艺兴知道他瞧不见，定要被他吓一跳。</p><p>“这两日少爷总是起好早哦。”张艺兴喃喃嘟囔，两条白嫩嫩的胳膊在空中胡乱伸展着，脚丫也往远处崩的紧紧地伸了个舒服的懒腰，如今他倒是醒来瞧着自个猴子似的手脚并用扒着吴世勋见怪不怪了，不过还是尴尬的讪笑声缩回来。可今儿看吴世勋不答话冷着脸皱着眉像是不高兴他睡觉不老实，也不知道是不是打扰他休息了，这才赶忙殷勤的拍马屁，“少爷这一年都不咋活动了，身板还很结实嘛，那以前少爷肯定又宽阔又俊朗，要把姑娘都迷死啦。”</p><p>吴世勋从未瞧见过他，可脑海里就是能浮现出他殷勤又傻乎乎的乐的模样，脸色就有些绷不住了，可面儿上还是冷着，“如今只能叫你抱的舒服了。”</p><p>“嘿嘿，是便宜我了。结实的抱着舒服。”张艺兴听不出他话里的意思，只是小流氓似的往那结实的臂肌上捏了把，他说的倒是轻巧无心，那吴世勋想了一想，却也默不作声，只是回头道，“起吧，听说父亲好些了，我们去瞧瞧。”</p><p>“哎，老爷不会和大夫人一样凶吧？”张艺兴有点怯，那大夫人明一套暗一套的，变脸比翻书还快，他可是招架不住。</p><p>谁知他这么说，大少爷吴世勋又不高兴了，“大夫人便是大夫人，老爷却不能叫老爷。”</p><p>张艺兴正要起来穿衣裳，倒是起身的动作一顿，傻傻问他，“那.....那叫啥？”</p><p>“那是我父亲，亦是你公公，也可以随我喊父亲。也莫要喊我少爷，我是你相公，是你郎君，明白了？”</p><p>张艺兴闹个红脸，本要从他身上翻过去，却为这话一失神，一只手撑着的力道有些不稳了歪了歪，整个人砸了下去，他本就傻乎乎的张着嘴，这么一磕下巴尖儿咚的撞上吴世勋硬邦邦的胸膛，两排牙齿磕一块儿震的头发懵，疼的嗷的叫出声来。</p><p>“我才喊不出来！”张艺兴捂着下巴眼泪汪汪的瞪他，比往日都机灵的瞬间跳下床，凶巴巴的道，“少爷快起来都什么时辰了！”</p><p>什么时辰？大概也就刚过了六更天吧。吴世勋轻笑声，这小子，如今也敢对他下命令了，看来是有点开窍了，“你不肯说，自然有人叫你说。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好，好！好孩子，抬起头，叫我瞧瞧？”那老人虽憔悴病中，却看得出原先的和善威严，气度不凡，看到吴世勋俩人，骤的便湿了眼眶，他那原妻年少便为结发夫妻，这儿子也是他最骄傲最疼惜的，哪只竟出了那番事端，唉。</p><p>不过如今吴世勋好了嗓子开口说话，定是他的云儿天上显灵保佑，给他托来的梦寻来那良月初七生辰的孩子，定是他勋儿的福星，命中的贵人，能扶他重新走上正轨。</p><p>比起儿子的眼睛，他更是忧虑吴世勋被云儿的死和复仇压力压垮，这一年来一蹶不振，他怎能不痛惜担忧。</p><p>“长得俊，人也乖，好得很，勋哥儿有你，我放心。兴丫头，你是我吴家的贵人，我吴老爷子，多谢你了！”</p><p>噗。</p><p>“艺兴不敢，老爷你别这么说。”张艺兴连忙摆手，听到一旁吴世勋的笑，便狠狠瞪他一眼，也没想到他瞧不瞧得见。小声骂道，“不许笑。”</p><p>“什么老爷！我是你公公，来，叫爹爹。”那吴老爷子看俩人间的互动，瞧着眉目传情一般，乐呵呵的说道。</p><p>张艺兴涨红了脸，这个吴老爷子，还爹爹，这是逗小孩玩呢！果然是父子俩，一样的坏水儿，小声道，“......父亲。”</p><p>“也罢，哎，乖。”那老爷子笑眯眯的应了，朝那秀气乖巧的小孩一招手，“就你来。”</p><p>张艺兴乖乖凑上去，蹲在床边两手扒着床沿，像个灵动的小兔子似的，难怪他勋儿喜欢。</p><p>“我的云丫头就这一个儿子，勋哥儿愿意听你的，我这老头子便将我这儿子托付给你，倘若他眼睛好不得，我死后.....”</p><p>“老爷.....父亲别乱说，你这不好好的呢！”</p><p>老爷子摆摆手，示意听他说下去，“这府里头，豺狼虎豹不乏泛泛，我还没糊涂，勋儿若好不了，你便找个理由与他回江城老家，找金氏医馆老板，那有我良田铺面，够你们好好生活，我这若是下去了也算给云儿有个交代，也就瞑目了。”</p><p>张艺兴一张小脸皱成一团要哭的模样，实在招人疼的紧，老爷子宠爱得紧在他白软的脸蛋上捏了把，“勋儿也是好孩子，之前我便知道他是不愿意说话，才怕他是一蹶不振，如今我看你俩恩爱，他也开朗了些，纵是勋儿那眼睛好不了，我也放心，我也安心。”</p><p>“我...我是把少爷当主子。”张艺兴更是脸上烫的很，忍不住回头瞧了眼吴世勋，吴老爷子给他的信任太重，他惶惶的招架不住，他是认准了吴世勋会和他过一辈子，可他是个男人，哪能叫侯府嫡系无后，那注定是不可能的。</p><p>“你若把他当主子，便不敢抱怨他。”那老爷子哈哈大笑，又咳了几声，外面丫头才端着碗进来，“老爷，该用药了。”</p><p>“父亲，那你休息，我们改日再来看你。”</p><p>“哎，去吧。”吴老爷子欣慰的瞧着俩人的背影，喃喃长叹，“云儿，你大可放心了。”</p><p> </p><p>“兴丫头，你慢点走。”</p><p>“你...”张艺兴涨红了脸，气的一句话也说不出，这老爷子浑说什么，可是叫吴世勋抓住了把柄戏耍他了。</p><p>“兴丫头，你这是想谋害亲夫不成？”越说越来劲了，张艺兴气的咬牙却也无可奈何，瞧他走的吃力，这才扶的步子缓了些，不过绷着脸一句话也不想理他。</p><p>“兴丫头，陪我再去逛逛，先不回去。”吴世勋心情大好，笑眯眯的模样过路的小丫头瞧了都惊的合不拢嘴，晃着旁人问那是大少爷？</p><p>俩人在园里逛了圈，扶着吴世勋在凉亭里坐了，张艺兴倒是好奇的东张西望，他照顾吴世勋，吴世勋不出来，他自然也没逛过这旁处。这吴府真大呀，漂亮的和他想象里头的皇宫也不差。</p><p>“少爷！我想放风筝！”张艺兴激动的晃吴世勋的胳膊，他小时候也跟月儿一块放过，不过后来月丫头病后，家里饭都吃的艰难，自然没再玩过那些东西。</p><p>什么天儿了，还放风筝。吴世勋无奈的想着，不过他喜欢玩的性子，因为自个闷了这些天，玩玩也罢，“去问她讨过来玩吧。”</p><p>吴老爷精神了些，加上吴世勋前两日的那场戏，这府里头明面上倒是对他也算恭敬了些，张艺兴轻易问那小丫头借了过来，自个在花园里玩得开心，吴世勋看不见，可听他笑的欢，也便由着他。</p><p>其实这处曲径通幽的花园，树又多，到底不适合玩风筝，张艺兴算是小心些玩了会工夫，到底还是挂上了树，勾着再扯不下来了。</p><p>这可怎么还那丫头，到底是人家费了心血做的。张艺兴想着就有些着急了，在树下面转了几圈没办法，才想着吴世勋，若是他眼睛好端端的，听人说他还有些功夫在，他肯定有办法。</p><p>不过这会只能靠他自个，他想着，便找个地方下脚爬树。</p><p> </p><p>妈呀，这回铁定疼的紧。</p><p>张艺兴爬了许高半截脚一滑，心里头便想着这。</p><p>“呜.....痛痛痛痛——”</p><p>“你没事吧？”<br/>陌生的声音。</p><p>张艺兴打个激灵连忙睁开眼，果然是个陌生男人，他瞧着不认识。在这府里头也没见几个好人，便有点抗拒，“没事，没事。”</p><p>“大嫂你别逞强啊，你看你细皮嫩肉的，摔一下肯定受不了。”男人笑了声，瞧了眼疼的委屈的张艺兴，发丝乌墨一般，肤色婴孩似的嫩白，一对杏眼灵气的很，嘴唇肉嘟嘟的，泛着自然的桃粉。瞧着如水蜜桃一般，一咬都要出水来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你！你干什么你放我下来！我没崴脚我好好的你别动我！大少爷救我！你放开我！”</p><p>那男人终于才放下张艺兴，他早就泪汪汪的模样了，下垂眼小动物一般可怜，“你！你谁啊你！这是哪儿啊？！”</p><p>声音都带些哭腔了，叫人真想欺负。四公子瞧着张艺兴的模样，近看比他那天远远瞧的一眼还好看，哭的鼻尖耳根都红彤彤的，实在漂亮极了。</p><p>“我是吴家四房少爷，嫂子别怕啊，嫂子真好看，我瞧大夫人欺负你，心疼死了哟。”四公子殷勤的笑，看张艺兴两只手兔子一样蜷着揉眼睛，葱根一般透白，每个骨节都泛着粉，那手真是比白玉还好看。</p><p>“嫂子手咋比姑娘的都秀气。”不自觉把那小手握到手里头看，好像把玩件玉器一般，张艺兴气的脸色绯红，骤的便抽回手，“四公子自重。这是哪放我回去，大少爷还等我呢！”</p><p>听到大少爷几个字，那人才脸色有点垮，“一个瞎子，就是个废物，你跟着本少爷，我保你穿金的带银的，没人敢欺负你。你拿着这个，以后，我还给你更好的。”</p><p>四公子捉着张艺兴手腕上把那金镯子往上套，张艺兴拗不过他的劲儿，挣扎着往后退，等那人又耐不住胡说，“嫂子别动，就叫我亲一口就成，我明个还给你带玉坠儿！”才忍不住用尽力气踹了他一脚转头便跑，幸好那四公子也是一时兴起，并没提前叫下人拦他，一路人都窃窃私语瞧张艺兴疯了似的磕绊跑回勋院里去了。</p><p> </p><p>“少爷！”张艺兴一把推开门，却并没有吴世勋的影子，自个坐在桌前头，呆坐着发着愣。好一会门才咚的一响，可不就是吴世勋，也不知上哪跑了一圈，一身的灰泥子，头发上都沾了树叶，瞧着狼狈极了，“艺兴？！”</p><p>“少爷....你去哪儿了....”张艺兴一脑的空白终于随着吴世勋才有了气愤后怕有了心安的各种滋味五味杂陈，后面半句骤的带了哭腔，愣愣站起来看着吴世勋跌跌撞撞扶墙紧紧抱住他。</p><p>“你才是去哪了？”那人抽抽噎噎小动物一般，他心底并没有因为抱住他安心下来，“四房的？”</p><p>“你咋知道？！”张艺兴惊讶的瞧他，可怎么看，他确实还是瞧不见的。提到那人，张艺兴更委屈了，两只眼睛兔子一般通红红的，“他...他欺负我....”</p><p>“你手镯铬着我，那么粗一圈，上头镶了玛瑙石，是前年在宫里头淘来的，他稀罕跟什么似的，谁不知道。”吴世勋把他放开了，他刚才问那借风筝的丫头，只说张艺兴去树上够风筝了，之后就没瞧见了。他也大概猜到了些经过，“那小子，之前也没闹过这事，除了有些冲动脾气大些随他母亲，倒也还算个好人。”</p><p>“你.....啥意思？”张艺兴一时怔住了，他把吴世勋当依仗的自己人，以为吴世勋听了会气汹汹骂那人三万遍，可他竟说了这话。</p><p>“你既收下了，便去吧。四房的出生显赫，大夫人又没有子嗣，四弟袭爵可能性最大。”吴世勋坐下来，自个摸着杯子给自个倒了茶，像是在说今天是晴日一样平淡。</p><p>“少爷，你是不要我了？”张艺兴却不哭了，只是呆愣着瞧这人，他们相处也不算久，可到底是互相护着支持着，何况，何况，清早他还说自个是他夫人呢。</p><p>“你放心，我不会叫他负你。”</p><p>负我？负我？<br/>若说负我，岂不是你先负我？</p><p>张艺兴冷哼一声，摔门便跑出了房间。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06.</p><p>三更。</p><p>没了人在旁边黏着他压着他占了大半地方，到底他还是睡不着。<br/>好像见了他以后，他就没睡几个好觉过。</p><p>那颗柳树前几年在他印象里便很高大了，如今不知道有没有又长大几分。从那摔下来，不知道有没有磕到哪里。</p><p>他吴世勋家境优越，自小也不算怠惰，若说句天之骄子，那也算使得的。因此在那场事故发生后，他这才恍然发觉，他什么都护不了。<br/>原来他耳聪目明时如此，母亲也为他而亡，如今他一个瞎子，也是今天才想到，他如今连护他一把的能力也是没有的。</p><p>而张艺兴一个男儿，屈辱嫁人，何况是他一个废人，在这复杂危险的大宅里。就是他太过温暖，太过明媚，才令吴世勋享受其中，差点忘了囚于世家的苦楚。</p><p>他不该拖着他下这泥潭，也不该因为张艺兴而一次次打乱了原本的计划和步骤，他也并非轻松的普通人，人总要担着这份责任。</p><p>张艺兴愿意为他，他却不愿意张艺兴因为他断送未来。</p><p> </p><p>“少爷！少爷！”</p><p>吴世勋猛然坐起，他怀疑是不是自己意识边缘的梦魇，可确实张艺兴带着哭腔喊他，“让我进去吧！”</p><p>拳头握的紧的生疼，他是该心狠些，可外头的声音却没断，“少爷.....你别不要我！”</p><p> </p><p>谁会不要你，谁会舍得你。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴冷极了，深秋初冬季节，到了夜里，实在是扛不住的刺骨。</p><p>除了这里他又能去哪？叫他去找那色眯眯的四公子，他干脆冻死算了。</p><p>白日里还不冷，他穿的薄了些，如今到了夜里根本抵不住，也没力气喊叫了，蹲下来缩成一团企图能躲开些夜凉如水的冷气。</p><p>骤的，门应声便开了。</p><p>感觉到外头刺骨的冷风，吴世勋才皱紧了眉，暗骂自己一句，道，“进来。”</p><p> </p><p>若是为这着了寒病了，他大概得骂自个千遍。</p><p>若不是眼皮红肿全身冰凉，他还是和平常一样，就是在这个时候，张艺兴第一时间仍是带着一身凉气去扶他，“少爷，我没收他东西....你别赶我走。”</p><p>张艺兴把他扶回床上，自个也不知道该不该上，站在原地儿咬着嘴唇蹙着眉，怕被赶走似的眼珠子一动不动瞧着吴世勋的表情，生怕他露出一丝厌恶不耐。</p><p>“愣着干什么，来睡觉。”</p><p>“哎。”张艺兴连忙转了笑脸，两下把外衣脱了钻进被窝，里头暖烘烘的早被吴世勋焐热了，舒服得很。</p><p>“我当时慌极了，就想着跑，压根没注意他套没套上转身就跑掉了。”<br/>“后来少爷提了我这才想起来，刚才我气的丢草丛里头去了，后来想着，还是捡回来了。”<br/>“明个我就还他去。”<br/>“你别赶我，我没地去。”</p><p>吴世勋听着他嘟嘟囔囔，实际纵是他当真收了，他也不会恼他。这一年里头熬的艰难，一开始也是不敢置信不愿承认，寻了那么多名医来，到底是不管用的，他几乎都要想着聊以度日罢了，却遇到张艺兴后，才想着想好起来，想过得好些不叫他跟着受委屈，想眼睛早些好能护他周全喜乐，活着才略有些味道。</p><p>“你别去了，我替你还。”</p><p>“少爷，你不赶我了？”张艺兴直勾勾的盯他，见吴世勋像往常一般，一点没有那会的冷情，语气里也是改了心思，闷闷的应了他，张艺兴才轻吁口气，僵着的身子自然的往那边蹭了蹭，“立冬了，外头真冷，明个少爷也多穿些。”</p><p>吴世勋还想着他刚才一定要着风，这会却听他憨气直白的却还想着他，那点愧意烧的他生疼，一把把还没捂热的人搂进怀里，“这吴家，大也漂亮，但没人没有自个的盘算。”<br/>“就是你愿意去，我也不意外，不怪你，凡换个人，都愿意这么选。”<br/>“三天五日，你陪我。三年五载，我怕你受的委屈太多，会累。”<br/>“若是那时候，我吴世勋，离不开你了，可如何是好？”<br/>可今儿才觉着，就是这短不过十几日，他竟然已经有些适应不了独自的时光了。</p><p>“我从前总说，你要走，我不拦你。今天你自个要跑回来，以后别怪我。”<br/>以后别怪我，再不会给你离开的机会。</p><p>“怪你...？怪你什么？”<br/>张艺兴缩在他怀里，仰着脸问他，微弱的月光统统收进他明亮的眸子里，那比涟漪的池水还细碎光辉。</p><p>“今天有准备了吗？”<br/>准备什么？张艺兴疑惑的蹙着眉想了会，才略有些印象想起昨个自个说过的话。</p><p>“做我夫人。”<br/>薄脸片儿骤然便打了胭脂膏，张艺兴埋低了头，带了凉气儿身子被他环的紧，不自觉就迅速温热起来，烧上他的脸蛋火辣辣的。</p><p>“可...我从来没听过男人也能行房事.....”声音越来越小，最后细若蚊声几乎听不到了，“若不是和少爷，我都不知道....对着男人也能硬...”</p><p>“对着男人，可不止能硬。”吴世勋回他，手不老实在腰上往下了些，重重捏了把那圆润饱满的臀肉，滑腻的陷进指头间。</p><p>张艺兴被他抓的轻呼了声，不自觉便向前弓了身子，却把自个那根热络的挤上对方，两人都被忽然的摩梭弄的微哼了声，前头热情的抬起头来打了招呼。</p><p>托着肉臀的手不自觉一下一下往自己身上端，两根东西随着东西撞在一起厮磨，没一会便坚硬非常，缠缠绵绵的挤靠在一起。</p><p>张艺兴的手无力的搭在他肩上，分明是想推开的，可下面好舒服，是他从来未知的着迷，哪里还记得拒绝，声音软弱的像撒娇。</p><p>“不行...不行.....”</p><p>轻车熟路的吻上那嘴唇，那儿哪里像“不行”，齿缝轻而易举的为他张开，小舌头热情的随着他的入侵纠缠交错，两条细白的手臂早就超出了他自己的意识，蛇一样缠上吴世勋的后颈，无意识的摆着腰，配合他手上的动作叫两根阳具火热的纠缠摩挲，聊以自慰的安抚。</p><p>“男人还能痒，”</p><p>感觉张艺兴的细腰不自觉配合起来，难耐的摇屁股，吴世勋知道他是早已充分动情，捏着一团软肉的手往中间隐秘的缝中摸索，轻易摸到柔软的一张一翕的幽小洞口，只用指尖在那入口轻微刺入刺出几下，半指节处便能触到湿意，“瞧，还能流水。我的夫人好敏感。”</p><p>“别说...别说了.....！”<br/>张艺兴被他说的更是绞紧了那处，门口被他按捏轻刺的带出许多深处的水光，手指头在肉洞口挑逗徘徊，却偏偏不肯给个痛快，撩拨的不仅里头，心尖儿都痒的难受。</p><p>张艺兴无助的攀着他结实宽阔的两肩，却没了之前的推搡的徘徊，手指尖都用力的泛了白，要他再靠近些，再不吝啬他些舒服。</p><p>“痒吗？”真是明知故问。可张艺兴没心思骂他，可怜兮兮的望他，若是吴世勋瞧得见，定是被这一眼酥了骨子，没法再慢慢继续挑拨他的理智底线。</p><p>“痒...痒啊....可......可我怕...”吴世勋太喜欢他的坦率直白，低头胡乱在他脸蛋眉眼上亲吻几下，轻刺了一指节的地方比刚才更湿软了几分，紧张的连续缩绞着，口上的嫩粉都艳丽了几分，红梅带雨一般惑人。</p><p>“别怕，怕就抱我。痛了我随时停。”</p><p>吴世勋哄着他，可张艺兴却不放心，可他还来不及说，那浅浅试探的手指骤然缓慢却坚定地探了进去。从未开启碰到他物的私密地方被挤开，虽有温柔长久的适应时间和循序渐进的过程，可异物感叫他慌张极了，随之而来的密密麻麻满是不满足的更多本能的需求的意识占据了脑海，甚至嫌他进程太慢了，想要能再深些，在大些的东西给他解解痒吧。</p><p>他就知道随时停是骗人的，既是开始了，便再没有停下来的可能。</p><p>手指仅仅在里头简单抽动了几下，深处涌出的淫液便像开了闸一般止不住的沾染的他手指亮晶晶的，轻易便把第二、第三根手指不断增加挤进去，张艺兴早已满额细汗，咬着下唇堪堪忍住口里不自觉的低吟，可两条腿却自觉开的很大，将花心任人蹂躏般的赤裸开来。</p><p>吴世勋的手指灵活极了，模拟着性交的动作挑进挑出，却还在敏感的地方弯曲手指去刺激揉按，弄得张艺兴无助又委屈的摆着臀长喘，穴肉紧紧咬着里头的手指，深处的水被带出来，噗叽噗叽的挤出来，染湿了一大片臀缝。</p><p>两根手指分开撑起穴肉，觉着那肉洞轻易被撑大扩张成个合不住的小嘴，吴世勋才抽出手，自个那根狰狞的物一点瞧不出主人的温柔耐性，急切的在松软张合的地方戳弄挑弄。</p><p>“想要吗？”吴世勋是当真愿意顺着他的心思，耐着自个那根火热的东西，粗喘着在他耳根轻柔的低问。可这体贴到了张艺兴这儿却只成了恶劣的折磨，刚刚单用手指就叫他后穴高潮的情况，正到穴肉舒服的抽搐时，那些入侵的肆虐者却毫不留情的撤出了，换来更大更火热的东西一下一下都戳在他脆弱的意识线，低哑的声线从未的近处响起来，像有致命的诱惑，在他红的滴血的耳根湿热的吐气儿，那句问句骤然没了答案的意义，不过是令他示弱的情趣。</p><p>察觉到自己实际根本没有的决定权，张艺兴才委屈的蹙紧了眉，平日便甜软的嗓音更是黏糊糊的诱人极了，“还、还问什么.....”</p><p>吴世勋不禁笑出声来，张艺兴如今这幅汁液肆流，满面潮红的模样，似乎当真哪里都没有抵抗的决心和能力，只能大张着腿任凭他处置，可他就是爱听他自个说。</p><p>“你若不愿意，我自然听你的。”</p><p>“不是！我想要....我想要少爷的...！”觉着吴世勋当真退开了，张艺兴才有些急了，他本就单纯，一点也看不出吴世勋故意的恶趣味，怕他当真便放弃了，一直咬紧的牙关骤然便松开了，示软的话脱口而出，到底在重要的词上生生停住了，噎在喉间不肯吐出来。</p><p>吴世勋不再为难他的小娘子，他自个也忍耐的难受，收到张艺兴肯定的答案，下面的大家伙便突突跳动了些，饿极的兽般骤然将鸡巴捅进穴眼儿，粗长的东西一举探了大半。</p><p>“疼——”张艺兴觉着自个被骗了。分明他手指头按摩的他既轻柔又舒服，一波一波快感也是最温柔的浪花，可他哪知那物这么大这么直撞进来，纵是充分扩张过了的小穴也如下身生生被撕裂般痛感，长度也比手指头深的不知多少，要捅穿他才罢休一般，眼眶骤然红了些，痛处带来的生理泪珠泫然欲泣的挂着，“我不要了，我不要了.......”</p><p>张艺兴难受，吴世勋却像钻进了销魂窟，里头又湿又热，纵然里头的穴不知是疼的抗拒还是黏人的讨好绞的紧，可早已扩张的软烂湿滑，紧紧的包裹着像是有了生命般一层层想要咬射了鸡巴吃里头的东西，爽的他头皮发麻几乎想射出来，再没法等待往前一顶便就着一汪汁液顶到最深处。</p><p>“啊啊————”被捅穿了魂魄的张艺兴害怕极了，里头不仅有疼，连同撞上敏感点带来的混杂的灭顶的陌生爽意也叫他慌张不堪，吴世勋此刻根本无法暂停，他只能乖巧听着原先吴世勋“怕就抱紧”的话紧紧搂着那人的脖颈，两条腿软软的缠上吴世勋精瘦的腰，耐受着吴世勋不断的快速极深的冲撞，凶狠的像要把他拆腹入骨一般，是张艺兴没见过的粗暴，嘴里咬着的呻吟被撞出了声，便再也止不住的不断倾泻出口。</p><p>若说平日吴世勋是凉薄的蛇，这会他却如嗜血的狼，皱紧了眉头双目猩红，粗鲁的将他的双腿更掰向两侧，艳丽水淋的穴口为他打开肏的更深胯骨和臀肉撞击的一片粉红，冠状沟将里头附着的淫水一波一波碾出肏的松软的穴口，一股一股往外冒，连同张艺兴泪腺里头的水珠也不断冒出来，一张脸蛋和臀肉床单大片都浸湿了，汗珠在漂亮粉红的身体肌理上附着了细密的一层，整个像个多汁的水蜜桃。</p><p>大开大合的操干了会，张艺兴早就被干的几度高潮痉挛，前头用不着抚慰便刺激的泄出精来，穴里面儿也跟着绞紧抽搐，只逼着外来者缴械投降。</p><p>操，这穴儿妖精似的，他才不舍轻易射出来，又重重肏了百十下，龟头才终于抖动几下，爽快的泄出一股浓精来。</p><p>月白透粉的莲花芯儿被他捣的汁液四溅，吴世勋还不肯罢休，休息了一会儿的肉棒又又抬头的趋势，在那被肏的合不上的冒着白浊的穴口蹭了会，张艺兴才从被浇了满穴的高潮里缓过神来，左右摆着腰躲他跃跃欲试的凶器。</p><p>“....你说听我的....我不要了.....！”</p><p>“原本是听你的，可如今既然是我的人了，自然要听相公的。”拒绝的声儿飘扬扬的打着转，一点没有透出坚定，倒像是欲拒还迎的情趣。吴世勋低头擒住那张嘴儿，黏糊糊的交换了个深切的吻，他原先也不算是个多洁身自好的人，可如今吃掉他的小娘子，才第一次有了些真切的结合归属感，像给这人盖上自己的章儿，满足的安心叫他耐不住的盛大的喜悦，只想给他全身盖满他吴世勋的篆印。</p><p>被操干的张着小口的肉穴轻易的为他破开，穴肉黏糊亲热的挤过来讨好的吸紧的叫它欲生欲死的肉柱，往外淌的浊液被他硕大的帽头顶进去堵回穴里，连带着操出来的媚肉也随着他的抽插操进操出，衬着紫红的鸡巴，穴口那浅红的颜色更显得可怜可爱。</p><p>张艺兴被肏干的意识模糊，他生的敏感，连续不断的快感叫前头不知射出几次，吴世勋却像没有尽头一般，短暂的不应期后便迅速精神抖擞起来，张艺兴咿咿呀呀的哭喘大概只能叫他下腹沉沉双目猩红的更重的肏他软烂合不住的肉穴。不知射进几次过后张艺兴后穴被他无休止的堵着巨物塞了满腹，里头的浊液撑满的酸胀，小腹微鼓撑起吴世勋的形状，实在淫靡的很。</p><p>吴世勋沿着他的细腰摸着他微隆起的小腹，忍不住笑他，“娘子怀孩子的有些快啊，看来为夫没有白播种这么许多。”</p><p>“少....少爷！！”</p><p>见张艺兴羞的后穴紧咬打着摆子，吴世勋才放过他，在他轻颤的眼皮儿上吻了下，才慢慢从他体内抽出来，里头大波的精水争先后来的汩汩吐出来，手上摸着的小腹明显的随着不断溢出来的精液平坦下去。</p><p>“以后再不会有白天的事，你放心。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07.</p><p>这一觉睡的几乎昏厥过去一般，张艺兴醒来早已是下午了，坐起来瞧了一圈，吴世勋正倚在美人椅里头晒太阳，懒洋洋好像什么都没发生过的模样。</p><p>后头酸胀不适的紧，大腿根也被打开了许久肌肉生疼，嗓子也哑的要命，张艺兴又瞧了眼吴世勋的模样，才气愤的打了下床边挂的摇曳的心烦的穗子，理所当然的开口，“我饿。”</p><p>听到那人醒了，吴世勋才有了反应，扬了眉惊讶的往他这边瞥了一眼，“你要我端？”</p><p>哦，他还瞧不见呢。张艺兴吐了舌，他也不知道怎么这么一夜就叫他也不怎么怕吴世勋了，吴世勋确实并非他主子，他单单给他留了那么句简单的不算承诺的话儿，可张艺兴就安了心，使唤他的话说的顺口不已。</p><p>“那...我自个去。”张艺兴气呼呼的开口，虽说他也不晓得自个有什么气处，可就是不高兴，落了话音就要跳下床。</p><p>“身上疼，就别撑着。”吴世勋到底是连忙回了他，可也用不着他亲自，摆摆手便轻声唤道，“岫烟，给少夫人用膳。”</p><p>岫烟？？张艺兴有点懵了，他不过睡了大半日，怎么多出个人来。</p><p>那岫烟应着，不一会便端了饭进来，果然是个清丽的丫头，声音软的如水一般。</p><p>“少夫人请用膳。”</p><p>“哦。”说不出的有些失落，原先那些丫头婆子懒得进来伺候，他也乐得没旁人进来，如今有人来伺候他，再用不着他动手，他倒是有几分抗拒了。</p><p>“岫烟？这名儿好听，不像个丫头。”张艺兴扯出一抹笑来，略有些不安的抬眼瞧了眼她秀丽的脸蛋。</p><p>长得也不像丫头。</p><p>“岫烟是大少爷起的，奴婢原先贱名，比不得少爷的文采。”岫烟把原先打好的水盆端给他洗了脸，又拿杯子等他漱口，才扶他来桌前坐，张艺兴被她服侍的呆呆的，坐在桌前，肚子倒是咕噜噜的，可对着一桌子好菜却没了胃口。</p><p>岫烟。岫烟。<br/>黛眉开娇横远岫，绿鬓淳浓染春烟。</p><p>起的还真好听。</p><p>他还胡思乱想些，没了滋味的往嘴里头一勺一勺舀着汤喝，却忽的听外头一阵哭喊声，也不知发生了什么，张艺兴一愣，才瞧了眼毫无反应的吴世勋，“怎么听着像四夫人？”</p><p>“少夫人睡的久不知道，今儿出了好大的事儿呢，四少爷逼死了一小伶官儿，老爷知道了发了好大脾气，要把四少爷族谱除名呢。”岫烟回着他，却见张艺兴手里的动作猛然一顿，险些把汤洒身上了，可他也没反应，“怎么回事？”</p><p>这话是冲着吴世勋，岫烟又要回话，可张艺兴摆了手，要等吴世勋亲自说。</p><p>“早上下人发觉府里班子的伶官死了，在他手上发现了四弟的镯子，想是他私下里头不干净，把人逼死了吧。老爷这几日精神好，出了命案，拦不住他知道。”</p><p>吴世勋轻飘飘的回他，见张艺兴没了反应，才又说，“岫烟打小伺候我，去年出了事便被卖了人，前一段被我赎回来在别院打杂，今儿大夫人既然非要提了，以后便依旧跟着我。”</p><p>这算什么解释。<br/>张艺兴整个人愣住了。吴世勋虽说的委婉，他却也听懂了。</p><p>下午阳光暖洋洋的，他却觉得冰冷极了。</p><p>后面儿的轻微的酸胀像是讽刺似的，刚才他还觉得安心，现下却想骤然被丢到摇摆不定的浮冰上，心脏想被无数细线拉扯。</p><p>“你先出去。”张艺兴愣愣的道，那岫烟疑惑的瞧了张艺兴一眼，又迟疑的望了吴世勋，好一会没个动静。</p><p>吴世勋才有了些不耐，厌烦的眸子毫无光芒的瞟过来，“少夫人叫你走，你愣着做什么？”</p><p>“哎、哎。”岫烟这才缓过神，连忙退出去了。</p><p> </p><p>“她倒只听你的。”张艺兴酸溜溜的放下勺子，等着吴世勋给他个具体的交代。</p><p>“她原本叫晚星，我嫌星字冲撞了你，才改了。”吴世勋听出他的不高兴，招招手唤他气鼓鼓的小娘子，“来，我的兴丫头就这一个不是？”</p><p>张艺兴虽说不开心，到底是习惯了听他的，何况别说自个是个男人又是冲喜卖来的，纵然是他名正言顺的夫人，侯府公子岂有不纳几个妾的道理？</p><p>磨磨蹭蹭挪过去钻到他怀里头也躺进美人椅里头，“那她以后跟你咯？”</p><p>吴世勋搂着他，听着他软软的不开心，跟猫儿撒娇似的实在撩人，“你在意她倒是比四少爷那事还多。”</p><p>对哦，那可是一条人命和骤然成了平民的大事。张艺兴这才想起来，“你...你杀的？！”</p><p>这傻子。<br/>吴世勋无奈的叹气。不过转念一想，他怀疑他害了人家伶官的命，竟然还在纠结着岫烟，实在是可爱，轻笑一声吻他的小嘴，“那伶官是欠了债被逼的无法上吊自杀，我不过顺水推舟，还叫四房最后不得不替他厚待家人，也不算亏了他。”</p><p>“那，那你就因为昨天那点事儿，就叫四少爷除了族谱没家了呀。”</p><p>吴世勋听的皱眉，不高兴于他还对老四的恻隐，那小子动张艺兴，他不过给他教训，不算亏他。不过他不想叫张艺兴怕他，才道，“大夫人和四房的沆瀣一气，本不会重罚，不过想给他点惩罚挨顿家法，可此事却叫父亲知道了，我也未料到。”</p><p>“这事难免需要心腹，岫烟一向忠心我，我便叫她帮忙，大夫人猜测老四的事与我有关，捉到岫烟往我院里跑，我为保她，便收了她做通房。”</p><p>“不过权宜之计，她还是不过伺候你我罢了，我也与她说过了。”</p><p>“哦。”张艺兴听了，却还是高兴不起来，有些委屈的瘪嘴，“我疼。”</p><p>“哪儿疼？”吴世勋问他，手却不自觉去摸他后面儿。</p><p>“什么呀，浑身疼。”张艺兴拍掉他的爪子，吴世勋说的滴水不漏，他也没个生气的理由，不过就是闷闷的心烦，偏要闹他。</p><p>“好好，我给少夫人按摩。”吴世勋轻笑一声，力道正好的给张艺兴按腰，张艺兴被他按的舒服的直哼哼，一会又磨磨蹭蹭的冒了话，“她声音真好听，长得也好看。”</p><p>怎么还想着不放呢。吴世勋心头发乐，一面儿给他揉捏着腰，一面儿在他耳边吹气儿，“夫人夜里的声儿比她甜。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>转眼已是冬，相安无事。</p><p>张艺兴正给吴世勋按眼睛。他不过读完本书略知皮毛，就嚷嚷着要试，吴世勋虽然觉着没用，不过也由着他闹，成天像模像样的拿他练手法。</p><p>“怎么都没用哇，也按有好一阵了呢。”张艺兴皱着眉嘟嘟囔囔，脑袋胡思乱想的走神，手里头的动作便没了轻重，覆在眼皮上的指腹按的吴世勋闷哼一声低了头，“我若只是淤血问题也得被你戳穿了眼睛。”</p><p>“少爷没事吧？”张艺兴连忙跑到他眼前瞧他，愧疚的叫他睁开眼，仔细瞧了半晌没什么异样才放了心。</p><p>要说起来，吴世勋的眼睛生的好看，那场事故也是极可能颅出血导致，瞧不见以外眸子倒是没一点影响，长得是凌厉狭长，虽说如今失了焦没了光彩，离近了些直勾勾望着，倒仍是挺叫人心动。</p><p>这脸真好看。张艺兴忍不住笑眯眯的凑上去啄了下子，若说的自私些，他倒是有时也略有些庆幸那场事故，否则吴世勋永远是那傲气的天之骄子吴世勋，大概张艺兴这一生也不会有瞧见他一眼的机会，“少爷长得真英俊。”张艺兴喜滋滋的夸他，从四少爷那几天后，吴世勋总喜欢出门，有时也会练些拳脚，可张艺兴每次问他，他总不肯说怎么想起学这些。</p><p>直到后来吴世勋有次喝醉了酒，才抱着张艺兴哼哼着因为你喜欢结实些的，他这才想起来自己的玩笑话被他当了真，不过那都是后话了。</p><p>我也想瞧瞧你的模样。吴世勋想着，到底也没说出口。不过前几日夜里，张艺兴正剪着烛火，却不小心打了蜡烛，险些烧了桌子，桌布都燃的只剩了小节，那人吓得叫出声来跑去端水盆，一盆凉水浇熄了前，他倒是不知是不是张艺兴喊得慌张才给他的错觉，仿佛隐约间，那火光在一片黑暗的眼前一闪而过，随着那盆水浇熄了火光，又恢复了一片黑暗。</p><p>如今他到底瞧没瞧见，自个也不敢笃定了。</p><p> </p><p>“多点些蜡烛。”睡前吴世勋嘱咐他，张艺兴回头疑惑的瞧他，不过也乖乖听话，留着好些烛光才钻上床，懒洋洋的钻进吴世勋怀里，把他当个人肉枕头躺着看书。</p><p>“那郑恒也太坏了，崔莺莺又不喜欢他。”张艺兴一面看一面还愤愤的评价，他自从跟着吴世勋认字儿，倒是迷上了看书，总叫岫烟去市集里头淘些小说杂本给他瞧。</p><p>“你这看的什么书，换本看。”吴世勋听他嘟囔，才知道他看的原来是这些浑书，不过岫烟不识字，倒也怪不得她。</p><p>“我不，少爷你不知道，这书好看，比医书好看多了。”张艺兴正着迷，哪里愿意放弃，侧过身子躲开吴世勋些继续看的入神。</p><p>“这书不好。”吴世勋不依他了，手在怀里的人身上摸了圈，把那书一把夺走，“睡觉。明个我叫岫烟再给你带。”</p><p>“我就看这本！我都看了一半儿了，你没看过，不知道这好看的紧，不然少爷肯定也要争着看！”张艺兴不服气，他既没看过又干嘛说不好呢，他瞧着就好得很。不过吴世勋坚决，把书塞枕头底下压着不还他，张艺兴生气，又软下来给他撒娇，“就这一本嘛，我都看了一半了，不看完难受的很....要不，我给少爷念，有不好的，你再拿走成不？”</p><p>小娘子黏糊糊的趴他身上，滑溜溜的脸蛋小猫似的蹭他，吴世勋听他说的倒也有几分道理，到底是心软，把书拿出来还他，“我说不行，你马上还来。”</p><p>“嗯嗯！”张艺兴回的乖巧，倒是偷偷吐舌头瞪他，才喜滋滋把书接过来，趁着蜡烛慢慢给他念。</p><p>“张生见小姐已经不哭了，走上前去，轻声说道：“小姐，安歇吧！”一边说，一边去替小姐宽衣解带。小姐害羞，自己不便动手，由着张生拨弄。不多时，钮扣儿松，缕带儿开，兰麝香气更加浓烈，氤氲满室，飘散书斋。张生只顾手忙脚乱，小姐却满面羞红，把头扭到一边，再也不肯回过脸来....”张艺兴念着觉着怎么越来越奇怪，可瞧了眼吴世勋，他虽皱着眉，却还没喊停，于是轻咳了两声，跳过了段才继续念。</p><p>“后人有五律一首咏此。诗曰：是物真希奇，双峰夹小溪。洞中泉滴滴，户外草萋萋。 有水鱼难养，无林鸟可栖。千金非易觅，留与世人迷。 此时，张生已冲动得克制不住，小姐也在全身微微颤抖。于是张生软玉温香抱满怀，轻轻入港，缓缓抽送，小姐轻声叫道：“痛，张郎，轻，轻些！”张生哪敢粗暴。呀！阮肇到了天台山！春色已经到了人间。此时的小姐，把柳腰款款地摆动，花心轻轻地开放，浑身儿发麻.......”念到这儿，张艺兴早就红透了脸，一句也念不下去了，那书捂着脸钻到被褥里，“哎哟这是什么书啊！”</p><p>“我刚才叫你停你不肯听，这会知道害羞了？”吴世勋忍不住笑，凑到他耳根慢慢轻声道，“此时的小姐浑身儿发麻，花心里发痒，嫩花蕊让蝴蝶儿尽情地采。小姐半推半就，又惊又爱；张生七擒七纵，亦喜亦狂。张生的嘴唇吻住了小姐的香腮，小姐的玉臂抱住了张生的身躯，两个人变做了一个人。中间一根擎天柱支撑，一阵狂，一阵浪，刹那间雾解金风洩，露滴牡丹开。 ”</p><p>“呀，不看了不看了不许念！”张艺兴嚷嚷着捂着耳朵，他没接触过姑娘，自然也不晓得那些男女事，可不是羞死了，可转念一想，“少爷你都会背了？？你、你以前看了多少遍！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>08.</p><p>吴世勋把书塞回去，一面也躺进被子里，“原先在开国侯府里的私塾读书，那儿净些纨绔子弟，课上就拿这些调戏下人丫头，我自然难免成天听着。”</p><p>张艺兴疑惑的瞧了他一眼，能去开国候府家私塾那几个少爷，自然是他这些普通人家家长里短的谈资，张艺兴也听说过不少，吴世勋在开国候府那几年还不过束发之年，说白还不过孩子，竟然便知道这么些事，“那，那你跟那几个公子也一块去过忘忧阁？”</p><p>啧，自个干嘛提起这些。<br/>吴世勋想想从前的模样，年纪轻狂，家势高，又有些名气，样貌也不俗，自然也胡闹过些岁月，若不是自个从前丝毫不懂韬光养晦，他也不至于害得母亲...</p><p>罢了，不想这些。</p><p>“可我现在却是只成天想着你呢。”怕那小脑袋又胡思乱想的东问西问，吴世勋连忙换了话题，“小姐，与吴郎安歇吧。”</p><p>想着后面的情节，张艺兴果不其然轻易被岔开了话题羞红了脸，“吴、吴郎这是要写部东厢记呀。”</p><p>吴世勋听完，便止不住的笑，张艺兴虽然青涩害羞，可是个坦白性子的人，玩笑话时常倒是大胆的紧，听得他舒服极了，不过到了那事儿上倒是不肯多吐一字儿，实在小气，这会他既还没抗拒，吴世勋自然要多捞几句好处。</p><p>“小姐在小生这如此颠鸾倒凤了这么些次，让我摸摸这会儿有没有已经洞中泉滴滴了？”</p><p>“呀....不、不许摸！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这天张艺兴刚眯了会午觉，便吵吵着要吃栗子糕，岫烟正忙着给吴世勋泡茶，张艺兴便自个去小厨房吩咐。刚走了一半，倒是遇到了王婆子，正领着俩眼生壮汉急匆匆往院里赶，瞧见张艺兴，迅速给身边俩人使了眼色，俩壮汉点了头便一左一右架起张艺兴往外头赶，张艺兴吓了一跳，直嚷嚷的挣扎一点没被当回事，一路连拖带扛的把人带进祠堂。</p><p>“夫人这是做什么...？”张艺兴揉着被按的生疼的肩膀，他跟着吴世勋久了，倒是没从前那么慌张了，何况，他却是也什么都没有做过，实在也问心无愧。</p><p>“你也别怕，来瞧瞧，你可认识他？”</p><p>那大夫人倒是难得温和对他，亲切的拉着他拍拍张艺兴的手拉到位置上叫他坐下，才瞧了眼下头的丫头，“去，把建儿叫来。”</p><p>原本她若是仍旧那样张艺兴倒是习惯了，可这会倒是叫他直发毛，疑惑地瞧着堂外，不一会那丫头便领着个年轻男人，穿着是普通的粗布衣裳，张艺兴瞧了好一会才看出来，“你是...！”</p><p>可不是那个被赶出家门除了家谱名字的四少爷。</p><p>“看来少夫人当真是熟识的。”</p><p>“不是、只远远瞧见过四少爷一面。”张艺兴连忙咬了舌头收回嘴里的话，讪讪坐回位置上，那四少爷听了他的话，骤的抬了头，脸上骇人的一道狰狞长疤吓了他一跳，“嫂子，你如此害我，怎么还说不认识？我是瞧嫂子是老实人，才信了嫂子那哄我的话！”</p><p>“我...”张艺兴懵了神，那四少爷站在他面前俯视他质问，眼里染了血一般猩红愤恨，仿佛当真是恨他极了。</p><p>“嫂子当初自行来我房里头说与大哥不和，瞧不上他是个废人，愿意跟我的。我们虽是私通，却是嫂子两情相悦，还收了我那镯子做信物，怎么竟反咬我一口害我到如此地步？！”那四少爷一步一步逼近他，张艺兴忍不住站起来往后躲了几步，急的面红耳赤，“你...你怎么胡说！”</p><p>“那天很多人瞧见你从我房里出来，主母不信，可以去问问。”</p><p>“那是...那明明是你拖我...”张艺兴说的羞愤，更说不出口，又被四少爷打断。</p><p>“你既不仁，我也不必再护你。嫂子在房里头，都给大哥念什么书？”</p><p>书？张艺兴一愣，这才想起那件乌龙插曲，瞬间便没了声，呆呆瞧着院里头的小红走进来跪着，把手里头的东西递给大夫人，磕磕巴巴的道，“少夫人总给大少爷读...读《西厢记》...就是这本。”</p><p>大夫人随便翻了页瞧了眼，连忙合上书摇头。</p><p>“那少夫人不让少爷碰别的，可是真的？”</p><p>“是真的，少夫人总给岫烟姐姐使脸色，不叫岫烟给大少爷伺候。”</p><p>“真是个下贱胚子。”大夫人打断了小红的话，冷哼一声，“还不给列祖列宗跪下！”</p><p>“不孝有三，无后为大。你不过冲喜进了府不能生育，理应把少夫人位置让出来做个妾已是抬举，反而善妒刻薄连个通房丫头也不能容，，这是罪一。荒淫放浪勾引叔子，又蛇蝎心肠陷害于人，这是罪二。言行不检为勾引大少爷看些禁书有辱家门，这是罪三，任何一条打死也不为过！”</p><p>张艺兴被一唱一和的一群人的戏演的发懵，只是咬着唇摇着头，“我没有....我没有....”</p><p>“打！”</p><p>那棍子比他手臂还粗一圈，张艺兴瞧着他们凶狠恶煞的走来，可他还不想死，少爷还得他照顾呢。</p><p>“慢着...！既然我是少夫人，总要叫大少爷知道吧。”张艺兴站起来，提到那个人，他心下便安心了几分，倒是没有那么怕了，“还是，你们不把大少爷放眼里？处置四少爷的是老爷，不如叫老爷定夺？”</p><p>哟。竟还有几分脾气。大夫人瞥他一眼，张艺兴原本便生得好，这些日子过了略好些，也不再干那些粗活，倒是养的脂如白玉水光丰润，眼睛里的维诺胆怯也少了许多，虽还是个温软的性子，却更多些娇憨和迤逦的姿态来。</p><p>“就是不提建儿的事，单说叫嫡房无所出，也打得，打！”</p><p>唔.....别说在吴世勋那儿，就是在他在家时，虽贫苦，却也没受过这些。</p><p>张艺兴生的骨架单薄，肤色透白，怎么瞧都是个受不住打的人，那拿着棍子的小厮瞧了眼大夫人，狠了心才下手打下去，纵是手里的动作轻了些，张艺兴也被那一棍打在身上一仰跪下身来，啧这身板，几十下就能要了他的命。</p><p>白嫩的小脸闷哼一声皱成一团，他原先摸过的细白的手轻颤着支在地上，四少爷有点急了，“母亲，说好了教训下还给我的，别再打了，嫂子哪能受住。”</p><p>“没出息。一个荡妇，急什么，不训好了，你收回去指不定还要出什么幺蛾子。”大夫人轻轻回他，安抚他坐下，“你那瞎哥哥，喜欢这小子不得了，不多下点功夫，哪能便宜你啊。不然毒成哑巴，你大哥瞧不上了，那他才老实呢。”</p><p>“那不行母亲，他声儿好听，我喜欢。”四少爷瞧了眼张艺兴背上的衣裳都印出了红色，脸色苍白的白纸一般，泪珠子露珠似的擒在眼眶里泪汪汪的可怜极了，“快别打了，我能训他！”</p><p>“不急。”大夫人懒懒靠着座背，觉着这几日的茶好像比往年的陈些，总不满意。这狐媚东西，一个大少爷就罢了这傻四房少爷也如此没了魂，今儿不死不行。既然大房里头那个瞎子这阵精神气儿忽的就起来了，她就把这支撑的魂儿给掐了，瞧他还能再有什么希望。</p><p>“母亲！”<br/>“住手。”</p><p>大夫人微一愣，一抬眼瞧着吴世勋被岫烟扶着来，那小厮瞧了吴世勋，一身冰凉的气场简直不像个活人，实在有些吓人，手里头的动作不自觉便停住了。</p><p>来的倒快。</p><p>大夫人皱了皱眉，才扯出个笑来，“勋儿不方便，怎么还跑来了。”</p><p>“主母，勋儿虽是个废人，到底现在还在吴家嫡长子，我房里头的夫人，怎么旁人随便就能带走吗。”没进门就听见棍子打在身上的闷声和张艺兴小声的哼咛声，进了门明知道张艺兴就在旁边，倒是一点声儿都没了。这小子，如今还知道怕他担心不做声了。</p><p>吴夫人也不急，慢悠悠给他说那些张艺兴的罪责，“勋儿，我知道你护他，可你护错了人，这小子可还勾引你四弟，实在是...不堪入耳、不堪入耳。”</p><p>吴世勋往张艺兴那边低头瞥了眼，张艺兴嗓子嘶哑，低低的辩解，“少爷我没有...”</p><p>那便够了。</p><p>“既然此事有关四弟的事，还得让父亲定夺才行。主母这么做，若是冤了人，勋儿也不能叫内人白挨了打，搅得府里都不安生，也不合适。”吴世勋说完，这才抬头望了眼大夫人的方向，他眉眼生的本来凌厉，这抬眼冷冷一瞥只叫人背后一寒。</p><p>“小红的话便是人证，这书便是物证，六子，打！”吴世勋竟威胁她。大夫人冷笑一声，老爷命不久矣，除了这废人吴世勋，这府里头哪里还有敢与她要挟的人，如今吴世勋如此咄咄逼人，岂不就是证明着这个张艺兴对他的分量，那这张艺兴，必须除掉不可。</p><p>“母亲！”四少爷见大夫人坚决，才发觉她这是要人的命，也跪下来，“大嫂毕竟...毕竟与我有情，别打了。”</p><p>有情？</p><p>吴世勋微皱了眉，他能想到大夫人串通那四房的来害张艺兴，却没想到他竟然为张艺兴如此求情，若是旁人看着，大概都要以为四少爷才是张艺兴的房里的少夫人吧。</p><p>“打，打死为止。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>09.</p><p>“谁敢，老爷还尚在，四弟除名，以后这府里头谁袭爵，还不一定，你们想清楚了。”拳头握了又握，话音一落，岫烟便忍不住皱眉，吴世勋是急了，这话说的咄咄逼人，就是这番救出张艺兴也是把自个再次如从前那般放到了风口，几房心里头各自的盘算原本就刀光剑影，这一年的韬光养晦，在这一时便全盘毁了。为救张艺兴，把锋芒引到自个身上，值得吗？</p><p>莫非老爷留了什么东西？<br/>一堂人各有盘算猜忌，那小厮也一时停了手，大夫人猛然要起身，才按住自己坐回位置，那天吴世勋去给老爷请安，除了老爷给张艺兴耳边说了几句体己话，其他都不过在丫头下人的眼目下，实在没什么其他动作....莫非老爷当真如此信任这穷小子把遗嘱偷偷....</p><p>动张艺兴是没用了。除非...吴世勋出了事没命再享那该死的遗嘱。</p><p>“大哥是个废人，母亲动他易如反掌，何必再和嫂子较真。啧瞧我这脸，可也是大哥的杰作。”想着脸上的疤，四少爷才愤恨瞧了眼吴世勋，张艺兴是个单纯人，谁想都知道他这事定是吴世勋搞出来的，他一个侯府少爷，一朝沦落平民，哪里过的了贫苦日子，没几日花完了私房钱，就拿四夫人的细软去赌，却是血本无归反倒欠了一屁股债，这才被赌场人嘲讽笑话还割了这一刀抵债。</p><p>嫂子是个纯良寻常人家人，都听的嫁鸡随鸡，嫁狗随狗才对吴世勋死心塌地，若吴世勋死了...吴家还是他的，张艺兴也是他的。</p><p>“大夫人！”</p><p>杏儿丫头才从外头突然跑来，连忙跪下身子小声道，“老爷说....叫四公子...叫四公子滚出去，赏他五十两银子，从此不许进吴府门儿...还说..还说....还说大夫人若是心疼四公子...大可以，一起出去....”</p><p>好，好好。<br/>侯爷果真硬气，怪不得生出吴世勋这么个脾性子人。</p><p>要我走？<br/>她母亲是郡主娘娘，嫁与吴家为妾已是低嫁，主母却是个区区五品家庶女，岂不是叫人笑死？偏偏老爷还对那庶女百般爱怜，还生下个争气的儿子，处处爬在她头上，凭什么？</p><p>好容易熬出头来，纵然郡主早已逝世，到底她还是皇室血脉，竟叫人如此糟践。<br/>吴世勋得死，张艺兴也得死，侯爷那个老不死的，也该活到头了。</p><p>“好，勋儿真是长大了，我老了，是管不了了，随你们去吧。”大夫人长长的盯着吴世勋的脸，皮笑肉不笑的站起身来，被下人扶着回房去了。</p><p>“把少夫人背回去。”见大夫人走了，岫烟才连忙去瞧了眼张艺兴，刚给小厮吩咐了，吴世勋却站起来，“我来。”</p><p>“少爷您别...”<br/>“没事，你帮我看路便成。”吴世勋朝张艺兴走过来半蹲下来，岫烟就把张艺兴扶到他背上，很是不放心的瞧了二人一眼，看吴世勋已经背起他站起身来，才扶着他给他引路，小声说，“少爷，今天是不是太树敌了些，不是叫人抓把柄吗。”</p><p>她虽走了这么些日子，可回来这么数月，吴世勋是与从前大相径庭，更隐忍更沉稳更谨慎，是叫她甘心跟随的崇敬的人，可些日子遇到张艺兴，那些计划隐忍统统消失了许多，冲动轻狂的叫她隐隐担心，如今他们势单力孤，何况暗箭难防，这个张艺兴，也许当真会害了吴世勋。</p><p>“我就是叫所有人猜测父亲有东西留给他，他们有所忌惮，便不会动他。”吴世勋轻轻道，“这几日不安全，去叫原来我们的人都调回院里。还有，一会儿回去立刻去请刘大夫。”</p><p>“可...”可这岂不是把靶子插少爷身上了吗。<br/>岫烟还想说几句，瞧了眼吴世勋，到底知道他是难以改自个决定的事，只能闷闷应了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“怎么，严重吗？”<br/>“哦，大少爷放心，虽看着吓人到底还是皮外伤，大概是疼的紧才昏迷过去，我刚给少夫人上过了药，明天大抵也就醒了，这些日子多注意些，先莫要碰水。”<br/>“多谢刘大夫了，岫烟送刘大夫出去。”</p><p>吴世勋叹口气，才坐在床边摸了摸张艺兴的侧脸，从当初罚跪，也许他就不该心软立刻去护他，也许他还是个瞎子哑巴，到底大夫人也不会如此快的把二人视为眼中钉，他岂能时时护着他，如今到底连累他挨受这些，他实在后悔也许当初就该狠心休了他倒罢了，或者冷待他些，再表现得厌烦些，是不是也就不会连累到他受苦。</p><p>他是对那四房母子太心软了罢，才叫他又回来反咬张艺兴一口，若是疯狗，打走总不安全，总要打死才能保证不叫再伤人。</p><p>“要说什么？”听岫烟站在后面好一阵子没出去，吴世勋才放开张艺兴回了头。</p><p>“少爷，我总觉着，四少爷也太护着少夫人了...”</p><p>吴世勋皱起眉，摸着张艺兴的手觉着毫无动静，才低声喝道，“住嘴。”</p><p>“少爷不愿意听，岫烟也得说，若只不过是一面之缘，哪里到了这种程度？少爷是没瞧见，四少爷听了被撵出府不叫再回来，还帮少夫人给大夫人求情呢！还有那镯子，四少爷得意了那么些年，只说着要送未来夫人呢。”</p><p>“说完了吗。”吴世勋堵不住她的嘴，才抬了头，“我这儿喜欢清静，你若是喜欢说，便回别院去，我亲自去回了大夫人。”</p><p>岫烟咬着唇噙了满眼泪花，她没想到吴世勋就这么轻易要撵了她，到底她也是自小伺候的，狠了狠心，才道，“岫烟已经查到些眉目了的，要不少爷跟我出去听听再下决定吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>吴世勋坐到后院，天色已过了一更，他不禁想着张艺兴会不会随时醒了看着屋里四处没人，便有些焦灼，“你说。”</p><p>“少爷你可知道四少爷前些年去后山骑射摔断了腿？府里头找了几日才找到四少爷被一户人家救回家了？”</p><p>“那是张艺兴？”吴世勋轻愣，这事他倒听说过些，不过那户人家之后便搬了家，四房的也回去找过，却到底没找到人。</p><p>“那倒不是，听说是一位老人，听说，是姓张，岫烟猜着，那便是少夫人的父亲，不过后来少夫人妹子病了，一家人不久便卖了房子搬走了。”</p><p>吴世勋听着，倒是想起张艺兴也曾经与他说过家里头曾经救了位穿着华丽的公子，是他唯一见过的大户人家，排场可大了来了好长的队来轿子接呢，原来还有段如此渊源。不过...张艺兴竟然从未与他说过那便是四少爷。</p><p>他还想着，便忽的听前院有人大喊着，“走水了！”吴世勋听着方向，不禁便忙起身，“是我房里？”</p><p>“少爷别急，有下人救火，少爷去了也没用。”<br/>“我问你是不是我房里走水。”吴世勋冷冷回她，张艺兴还昏睡着，定然什么都不知晓，他岂能坐得住。<br/>“好像是...少爷别急，再等等消息。”岫烟胡乱搪塞道，把吴世勋按回座上，却被吴世勋一把抓住手腕，力气大的她疼的轻喊一声。</p><p>吴世勋眉眼浓黑凌厉，她被盯得心虚极了，只听他一字一句狠狠道，“你早便知道，故意带我出来，是不是。”</p><p>“..少爷...”</p><p>“我从不让旁人进屋伺候，那本《西厢记》是你拿给四房的，小红说的少夫人不叫你伺候，也是你传出去的。”手上用力了些，姑娘家细瘦的手臂大概再用力几分都能折断一般，岫烟闷哼一声，才簌簌掉下泪来，“岫烟是为了少爷好...”</p><p>“你若对我还有几分这些年的情分，便带我过去。”</p><p> </p><p>热浪扑面而来，眉毛发梢都仿佛有些要被热气灼焦的滋滋声，耳边嘈杂的满是下人的呼喊尖叫和混乱的脚步声扑水声，眼前好像又忽的跳动出前些日子张艺兴打了烛灯时那一瞬间的火光，不足刹那便复了黑暗，随之而来一阵的头痛眩晕。</p><p>吴世勋不禁双手护着头猛甩了甩，才重新睁开眼睛。</p><p>朦朦胧胧，是满眼的火光和闪烁的黑影。</p><p>吴世勋忍不住更凑近些，才觉着那些红光逐渐跳动起来，那黑色的影子才逐渐有了些颜色，一整栋建筑逐渐在火光之中有了轮廓，不过影影绰绰仍瞧不清楚。</p><p>“少爷！不能往前走了，少夫人有人救少爷就在这等下就....哎少爷！大少爷！”</p><p>对，张艺兴。张艺兴还在里头。</p><p>吴世勋甩开岫烟扶他的手，先是踉踉跄跄走了几步，便如同常人一般飞快冲了进去。</p><p>一旁的小厮瞧见健步如飞直冲进火里的吴世勋，手里头的木桶都忘了倒水，嘭的掉到地上，“大、大、大少爷！”</p><p> </p><p>那火势大得很，拿木桶浇水根本杯水车薪，一群人瞧着整个房子淹没在火焰里头，都痴痴瞧着火焰燃着木头滋滋着的愈大，这火起的蹊跷，短短时辰便已无法再救，实在说是无人纵火都难以信服。</p><p>岫烟看着吴世勋冲进去的房门，门框燃断了正横挡在门前，迟迟再没有人影出来，她呆呆站了会，才骤然瘫坐下来嚎啕大哭起来。</p><p> </p><p>“防隅队带了云梯和水囊来了！”</p><p>也不知是谁大喊一声，门口浩浩荡荡闯进一群人，岫烟这才抹了眼泪跑去找那军官模样的领头，“大少爷在那屋里，先救那里的火！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10.</p><p>“痛...”床上的人动了动，还未睁眼，倒是先轻呼一声，才缓缓睁开眼睛，一张脸皱成一团委屈的往背上的伤口摸了下，光着上身，背上像是刚上了药，惺忪的眼睛眨巴几下聚了焦，才发觉这压根不是勋苑屋里头。</p><p>“再忍忍，结了痂便不痛了。”</p><p>回头一瞧，可不是吴世勋，正倚在他旁边看书，见他醒了，才松口气放下书，绽出个微微的笑意，“喝茶吗，大夫说你呛了烟尘，才睡了久些，醒来得多喝些茶或汤。”</p><p>“嗯..嗓子好痛，喝。”张艺兴口上说着，却把两条手臂拦腰抱住吴世勋，哼哼唧唧的撒娇，“可我想喝三果茶。”</p><p>“等开春再给你买，先喝点。”吴世勋哄着轻轻解开他的手，下床倒了茶喂给他，“不许接，我喂你。”</p><p>什么毛病嘛。张艺兴哼哼的放下要接过杯子的手，小猫似的小口就着杯子喝了几口，才忽的意识到什么，惊的忘了接，茶水沿着他的下巴滴落下来，染湿了一小片衣裳，“你你你你能看见了！！”</p><p>噗嗤笑出声来，这小子也太迟钝了。</p><p> </p><p>那片火光里头，吴世勋还瞧的模糊不清，一路上飞跑全然不知如何进去的，朦胧闪烁的视野逐渐落到火光里乖巧躺着的人，才像通了穴一般忽的清晰起来。</p><p>那个人他每天相伴着，每一寸皮肤都抚摸过，每一缕发丝都被他想了无数遍模样，如今在一场包围的大火里头，他才终于瞧见那个人的模样，比他想象的还要清秀几分。</p><p>吴世勋想着，才把几块绢子胡乱丢在水盆里沾湿给张艺兴和自个捂住口鼻，门口已然出不去了，他也已是尽了人事。</p><p>把人横抱起来，果然是他熟悉的触感与分量，安心的丝毫没有大火包围的恐慌。</p><p>也罢，若是如今死在这里，他也算此生无憾。</p><p> </p><p>到底是命不该绝，他也觉着呼吸困难意识模糊之际，还是觉着周围的热气骤然浇熄了些，水花溅了他一身，眼前密密麻麻满是人跑来。</p><p>吴世勋把杯子放回去，才坐上床探过身子准确去吻上呆呆的张艺兴，大手摸到胸前轻弹了下那嫩红色漂亮的红果，“夫人如此美艳，之前瞧不见便亏了许多了，幸好如今瞧的真切。”</p><p>原先吴世勋便时常戏弄他，可到底是不方便，张艺兴要躲他他也只能无奈的摇头，何况他既瞧不见，张艺兴即便当真动了情时，到底更能放开些，可如今的吴世勋却当真仿佛猛虎酣醒，张艺兴赤裸着身子觉着又羞又惧，接连往后缩了几步，那双眼睛却目光如炬的盯得他脸色微红，宽阔的身形更探前几步罩在他面前遮了阳光，实在侵略性十足。</p><p>“往哪躲呢。”吴世勋笑他，大手轻易把人精巧的下巴抬起来，水淋淋的眸子眼角微垂，显得既无辜又可怜，那丰润的嘴唇果真如他所想一般梅花一般殷红，下唇果真丰满水润，中间一道浅壑，瞧着便很适合亲吻。</p><p>“少爷，别...我背上疼。”张艺兴被他吻的直喘，胡乱把人推开了些，目光躲闪开那双摄人心魄的眉眼，吴世勋与他不同，眉眼生的浓密狭长，之间距离靠的近些，凝望着人总叫人有种被水淹没的窒息的深情，如今眼神清明，更是极有压迫感。</p><p>“让我瞧瞧。”吴世勋退后了些，张艺兴这才松口气，却又被他往自个赤裸的身上瞧穿了洞，这才撩起被子挡住前面，“瞧..什么瞧，又没有胸脯。”</p><p>张艺兴有些紧张，到底他是个男儿，原本吴世勋瞧不见就罢了，如今他恢复了视力，还是那个英气才俊的侯府大少，他不过一个粗野凡人，甚至不是个女儿身，实在羞于见人。</p><p>“怕什么，你睡着时，我便瞧了无数遍了。”吴世勋把他身上的被子拉下来，露出那片雪白绵软的薄肉上点缀的两颗红樱果，张艺兴被他说得羞怯，骂道，“少爷真不知耻，瞧我做什么！”</p><p>那两颗东西从未见于人，如今被吴世勋像是把玩物件揉捏挤开的瞧，自然慢慢的硬起来，再被人轻弹便颤巍巍的晃动，吴世勋玩的新奇，张艺兴倒是脸色红得要滴血，两只手挡不住他，便兔儿一般捂着脸蛋不叫他看，吴世勋偏要把那白嫩的兔爪拿开，只见他脸蛋潮红，一对眸子里满是水雾，好似下一秒又要落下水珠来，丰软的下唇被自个咬的梅花一般水红，甚至挤出个他从未知道的酒窝来，甜的腻人。</p><p>“自然要把从前没瞧见的补回来。”吴世勋说着，一双手便摸上他松垮的裤边，他倒还没有到偷窥昏迷的人隐私的地步，自然还未瞧过这处隐蔽。想着从前那里噗叽流不停的水声和滑腻的触感，喉结不由一动，“尝了那么些回，娘子就叫为夫瞧一眼。”</p><p>张艺兴拗不过他，紧紧抓着裤子的手微松了些，便被吴世勋一把扯到小腿肚堪堪挂了，两手掰开羞怯的并在一块的大腿，露出透着微红秀气的那物，被盯的不自觉抬起头来，害羞的吐了水冒在尖儿上。连毛发也稀落些，乖顺的宛若丛林，微挡了些许后头的风光。</p><p>真美。</p><p>吴世勋不自觉轻叹，又把双腿往上折叠了些，才露出股缝中藏匿的微颤的肉洞口，那处被这些日子喂的敏感不堪，被灼热的目光盯的兴奋的一合一翕，张合的小穴隐约能看到水光，若是伸了手指...定然早已水滑得可进出的通畅。</p><p>“别看了少爷...你，你还没给我说怎么回事呢。”张艺兴被盯的一张脸蛋灼热非常，这般大开着腿叫人欣赏私处实在过于放荡，他不过刚醒来，怎么什么情况都未知晓便先做了这些事。</p><p>那急什么，不如他从外到里一寸寸看清张艺兴来的重要。吴世勋想着，不过还是依他，“你问你的，也不影响。”</p><p>“那...少爷怎么忽然瞧见了.......嗯啊...啊....！”什么不影响，张艺兴心下腹诽，不过他太多想问，也顾不及纠结这些，刚话音未问完，一根细长手指骤然探进私处，他剩下的零星字节皆被长长的喘息惊呼打断吞进了肚子。</p><p>“不久前我便时常有一刹那瞧见过，想着大概那时头里的淤血便已近乎散尽，那日你昏睡时走了水，漫天强烈的火光，大概一刺激，我便能瞧见了。”吴世勋一面说，手里却增加了手指探进去四处戳弄揉按，瞧着张艺兴为他的动作蹙眉长叹，脚丫无力的蹬着被单，一双手紧抓着被褥徘徊出一道道印子，胸前两颗乳尖儿充了血扩大了圈，水灵的像个熟透的果子。</p><p>“啊...啊嗯...那你竟来火里....救我？”</p><p>吴世勋听的不悦，两根手指分开把那处撑开，小嘴骤然合不上的直冒口水，可怜兮兮的求些东西堵上这源源不断的淫液，吴世勋仔细瞧着那处的模样反应，便觉口干舌燥，只听张艺兴被他撑的惊呼一声，声线甜的蜜糖一般，吴世勋才将三根手指依次挤进去，另只手胡乱抚慰了下自个那根火热的硬物，两下把裤子脱下来，凉凉道，“莫非你觉得我不会救你，还是觉着你那四公子会回来救你不成？”</p><p>张艺兴被他手指模拟性交一般抽插的舒服，吴世勋手指灵活的紧，又深知他这幅身体，次次戳弄到敏感的地方舒服的他直哼哼，一波一波快感快要推上高潮，哪里听得见他实际说些什么，“嗯...啊.....哈..少爷...少爷...好舒服....”</p><p>听他甜甜的声线拖长了撒娇一般一声一声念他，吴世勋才有点松了表情，漂亮的嫩红的穴儿被他一下一下不断带出汁液，水声止不住的每动一下便哗啦哗啦响，那张小脸染了满满的情欲，早已忘了羞耻和畏惧，熟悉的快感下不断发出他听惯的气声儿，唯一不同的如今才是真切瞧着那张水红的小嘴是如何为他喘着念着，迷离的忘了往常的青涩劲儿，不断哼哼着他的喜欢和需要。</p><p>“咦啊啊.....”张艺兴被他手指便能玩的高潮，后穴和那根的一齐浇出一波半透明的汁液来，吴世勋这才微微惊讶的撤出手指，早被浸染的满是淫水，连出长丝来很是难以入目，玉柱和后穴一片汪洋。</p><p>这副身子被他喂的敏感不堪，缓过神来的张艺兴才慢慢反应来吴世勋的话，他只以为吴世勋他看被手指玩弄的潮吹嫌他淫乱，是有些信了四少爷那天说的话，只觉着羞耻非常，缩紧了双腿蜷成一团，紧张地磕巴解释道，“别看....我...我不是那样的...我也没有勾引过四少爷...”</p><p>“可你早就认识他。”吴世勋凉凉的回他，下头炽热如滚烫的烙铁一般的肉楔却凶狠的钉进刚刚高潮过的脆弱的狭道，像是将一腔不快统统发泄到这副身体上，狠狠惩罚着那处令张艺兴为他示弱讨好的小穴儿。他竟瞒了自己这么许久，他那弟弟竟然当真比他先认识了张艺兴如此之久，吴世勋颇是有些不满，单想着从前在家里开朗稚气的小孩如何去如同照顾自己一般伺候那傻弟弟，心下便像浇了刺骨的冰水，在温热的心尖滋滋的冒了烟。</p><p>他从前是无数少女非他不嫁的贵胄公子，那些情感饱满狂热的令人招架不住的抗拒，后来那些光鲜一朝全然如泡沫一般消失，只有张艺兴怯生却坚定的揪着吴世勋的衣角，既相信吴世勋能保护他，也愿意处处护着吴世勋。这种唯一令人太过于依恋依赖，纵然如今他复明，以后得道路必然顺畅轻松些，只要他想，从前那些浮华的日子照样呼之即来，可他复明的一对眼睛里却只能瞧见张艺兴了。</p><p>那些虚浮不实的华光加在一起，也比不过张艺兴给他的“所有物”的安全感。<br/>是，张艺兴即使是个活生生有血有肉的人，那也只能是他吴世勋一个人的人，他既然是吴世勋的一切，那吴世勋也必须是他的一切。</p><p>吴世勋瞧着张艺兴迷离贪欢的赧然，全然忘记了吴世勋的问题，对着吴世勋每一回合的开凿虽冒着讨饶的气泡，肉壁却仿佛抵死缠绵的挽留。</p><p>他不能接受这样的张艺兴可能曾为他人展开笑颜，更不必说是这幅沁人心魄的波光潋滟模样。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11.</p><p>“是好几年前的事情了，我那次见四少爷又慌又乱，根本没认出四少爷，后来见少爷不喜欢他，我自然不提呀。”张艺兴被他弄得筋疲力竭，泪盈盈的趴在吴世勋怀里委屈的小声解释，青天白日下竟然就被他顶弄的腰肢酸软，他这才反应来若不说的清楚明了，吴世勋绝不肯轻易放过他。</p><p>“不过几日相识他倒是对你念念不舍，没想到夫人很是招人。”吴世勋总算放过他，自个起来沾湿了帕子替他处理身上的狼藉，实际那小子已对他再无威胁，他也不必再耿耿于怀，可到底吴世勋并不如张艺兴所印象的温和淡漠，他一向对外人有些狠辣，那些东西他既不想让张艺兴瞧见烦恼，却也不想欺他瞒他。</p><p>张艺兴不懂他的心思，自个儿的命根子在他手里头，连忙小心翼翼的老实的坦白，“那天我还在院里喂羊呢，爹爹说忽然回来说救了个摔了腿的男娃，等他醒了，我爹娘早就回后山挖笋子了，就只有我伺候他。那阔少爷娇气得很，抱着腿嗷嗷直叫，我给他换了药，哄他说睡了就不疼了，他偏不睡，我就想起小时候娘给月儿唱的童谣，也唱给他哄他睡，就从那次，接连几天，他都只叫我照顾，旁人来了都凶得很，把月儿都吓哭了呢。”</p><p>想起这些细碎的往事，那时红月还好端端的，也没哪些病缠身，活泼的跟个兔子似的，天天跟屁虫一样跟着张艺兴跑，奶声奶气的要吃糖葫芦，要哥哥抱。</p><p>张艺兴不禁笑出声来，那段时光是他能回忆起妹子最开心的时候了，像一段罩了琉璃盏的烛火，纵然他对那个总是使唤自己惹哭月儿对张艺兴爹娘也不算客气的阔少爷实在没什么好感，可也借了月儿的光变得不算太糟了，在看到他脸上那道疤时，张艺兴还是忍不住心下质疑过吴世勋做的过火了些。</p><p>见张艺兴轻笑，像是回忆那段日子的美好，吴世勋只觉一股火气直冲头脑，手里的动作重了几分，便听张艺兴闷哼一声，“少爷..疼。”</p><p>那根物被吴世勋细致的擦拭，略粗糙的帕子布料在上面摩擦，不禁便有几分生理性抬头，如今被吴世勋用力一捏，迅速可怜的萎靡了下去，吴世勋虽气恼，却也不舍得当真伤他，松了手把帕子丢到一旁，“原本不想告诉你了，既然是故人，我也不能瞒你，就这两日里，四少爷殁了。”</p><p>“什、什么？”张艺兴不敢相信，逐出家谱已经是极大的惩处，他虽也恼他如此害自己，可他为自己求情也是事实，四少爷虽不堪，到底也不是大恶之人，吴世勋说的虽云淡风轻，可张艺兴知道此事定与他有些千丝万缕的联系，“你未免有些...”</p><p>有些狠辣。吴世勋替他补全了话，他原本从来便是恶狼，不过是张艺兴把他当需要照顾的绵羊才令他不得不收敛了天性，如今既然四面楚歌，那些獠牙和利爪不得不裸露出来，即便会吓着这只真正的绵羊，他也不得不如此，纵然自己确实有些私心。吴世勋转过头，一对凌厉的眸子盯着他，“我不过逼他糟光了银子无路可走罢了，他若不是又去拿身家性命去赌输了还出口伤人，也不会被活活打死。”</p><p>张艺兴蜷缩了些，吴世勋看他的眸子亮的像是野兽瞧猎物，他虽也并未对四公子的死有太多恻隐，到底是有些唏嘘感慨，而吴世勋的模样才令他慌张，“若是有天挡你路的是我呢。”</p><p>你不会挡我的路，只要你想走的，便是我的路。<br/>你为何不懂呢。</p><p>吴世勋叹了气，对张艺兴目光闪躲的模样有些无奈，一点一点凑近他逼仄的角落，却只是温柔缠绵的吻了上去，“你不用怕我。”<br/>是我该怕你才是。</p><p>“那日老四安排的是要把你扶去东厢房，那儿本才是少夫人房，烧了这主屋，又去请防隅队，他是只想让我死，将你救下来，没料到岫烟没听他的，才险些害了你。”</p><p>吴世勋亲昵的埋进他僵硬的肩窝里，那里熟悉的味道叫人既安心又沉迷，“岫烟要害你，我将她交给四房那娘子发落了，大概是被卖进甜水巷了。老四要害我，我不过掳了他一身财物衣饰，他没出息，又要去赌，才造反噬。你要怪我？”</p><p>张艺兴松下气来，把吴世勋紧紧抱进怀里。他的少爷既是冷漠人，却也永远是护他的那个少爷，对外头的獠牙吓坏了他，可回过头还是小动物一般在他肩头蹭着委屈的问你怪我？</p><p>他从来没怪他，他怎会为了那么个人怪吴世勋，不过是一时难以对这样反差的吴世勋嗜血的模样缓不过神来。</p><p>“怎么会，我只是怕少爷怪我。”张艺兴眼眶红红的瘪了嘴，吴世勋这两天总是在意他与四公子的渊源，在那几日里四公子成天粘着他要娶他做小老婆也是事实，也曾在张艺兴给他换药时总占些便宜，张艺兴一个不满十几岁的少年，被他摸着倒没什么感觉，更怕爹娘受连累，也就由着他。直到遇到吴世勋，他才忽然通了窍，原来那些胡乱摩挲便能如此意乱情迷，能让男孩子也动情，再想四公子的行径自己的任由，确是有些对吴世勋的愧意，自然一个字也不敢提。</p><p>“我哪里舍得。”吴世勋在他红通通的眼睛上一下一下轻啄，他泪盈盈的真漂亮，可也叫人揪心。他怎么能让张艺兴还一身为了他受的伤昏迷后还如此咄咄逼人，他大概对张艺兴太过于苛刻了。</p><p> </p><p>“大少爷！大少爷出事了！”</p><p>俩人微愣了下，还是张艺兴反射性要下床开门，不过一动肌肉背后一片疼的很，倒吸了口被吴世勋按回去，“我去。”</p><p>“怎么了。”吴世勋开了门，还是那刚拨来的杏儿，激动地满脸阵红阵白，“吴老爷他...他....要不行了。”</p><p>怎么可能？！分明前几日还精神好了许多。</p><p>吴世勋不肯信，踉跄着推开丫头冲了步，才想起什么回头瞧了眼张艺兴，“等我。”转眼便冲出门再没有音讯了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等张艺兴赶过去，那屋子已密密麻麻跪了一屋子人哭喊着叫嚷着，张艺兴心脏咚咚直跳，步子慢下来要走进里屋，就听大夫人哭的凄厉一声“侯爷！”所有人都跪了下去。</p><p>少爷呢。张艺兴脚下踩虚的又往里走了几步，才看到吴世勋跪在前面，却被大夫人挡个彻底，老爷那手往远处抓了几下终于垂下来，到底也没有握住他儿吴世勋的手，瞪大了眼睛要说些什么，终于还是什么也没说出口，只是指了窗外一眼，便终于闭上了眼。</p><p>指尖泛青，眼下乌黑。吴世勋握紧了拳，恨不能一掌劈了拦着不叫吴老爷给儿孙说话的大夫人。半月前老爷还精神得很，大夫说了心结打开便是好转的征兆，只要好好休息，身子骨定会逐渐硬朗。如今情景，怎么看，都像是慢性中毒的症状。</p><p>他这段时日是太过于照顾自己和张艺兴了，又想着哄了她们拿了遗嘱，到底不该敢动旁人，何况，父亲还算是她的丈夫。如今看来到底是自己大意了。</p><p>从前他没能好好护着娘亲，如今他也没能好好护住父亲。</p><p>为何活着如此之难，自己存在这深宅之中即是错处，周围人总要因为自己被卷进旋涡，他一时护着这个，便害了那人，他真是累极了。</p><p>何故他活着便要处心积虑，分明他从来未主动害人。</p><p>他是救了张艺兴，可下次呢，再下次呢？他想着瞧大夫给张艺兴上药时，皮肉绽开的地方都血肉混着粘着衣服，若是张艺兴醒着，揭开的时候一定疼的要哭出声来。张艺兴从前活的简单，如今忽然要他瞻前顾后，要他隐忍承受，还有他吴世勋自己时常而来的公子脾气，一定也和他一样累极了。</p><p>“少爷别怕。”</p><p>一双手紧紧握住他，吴世勋愣愣回头，张艺兴跪在他身边，两条胳膊纠缠了半圈握在一起，亲昵的黏连着。他说的质朴，像哄孩子一般短短的别怕，可却坚定地磕了个响头，“主母节哀，父亲殁了，便让大少爷尽点孝道，操办这场后事吧。”</p><p>人都死了，还有何用，你既要揽这苦差，随你这蠢货。大夫人抹了抹眼泪，无声的点了点头，哭的一时缺了气便一歪厥了过去。</p><p> </p><p>一群人手忙脚乱的去抬大夫人。张艺兴呼口气，才回头瞧了眼没了生气的吴世勋，扶着他起身回去，像是他还瞧不见的时候。</p><p>张艺兴总会在的，从前吴世勋是哑巴时，从前吴世勋是瞎子时，到如今父亲去世。他知道，自良月初七这个生辰贴递给吴家起，张艺兴这个人便与吴世勋紧紧锁在了一起，即便吴世勋以后不要了，他也再不会离开。</p><p>良月初七，兰芷相契。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12.</p><p>“听说老爷去世前给大夫人说，爵位要留给九少爷呢。”</p><p>“怎可能？老爷最疼大少爷了，大少爷眼睛好了，听说老爷早就提前给了遗嘱了，九公子才一岁半，我才不信呢。”听了这话，春儿放下手机洗了一半的衣服忿忿反驳，叫那丫头笑嘻嘻的逗她，“哎哟谁不知道从前大少爷帮过你，你这臭丫头净替大少爷说话呀”。</p><p>几个丫头笑作一团，春儿被羞的涨红了脸，反驳道，“死妮子笑话我，原本就是大少爷既是嫡长子又有中举的才情，我说错什么啦？”</p><p>“可谁不知道大少爷偏疼少夫人啊，若是袭爵岂能娶个男人可不是叫宫里官家笑死了，我看呀，除非大少爷在文书来之前把少夫人休掉，那还有些可能。”彩雯一边揉着手里头的九公子的小衣裳一面得意洋洋地冲春儿挑眉，“你们呀，就死心吧，九公子母亲早夭，前个被大夫人养进房里头，那也算嫡房了，而且呀听说老爷去世前都不愿意给大少爷说一句话呢，就看了九公子，和大夫人说了话，一定也是嫌大少爷娶个男人，外头一些知道的都说闲话呢，这一两年又瞎着一蹶不振的，就是个闷葫芦，能有什么指望？”</p><p>春儿正要倒水，这么一听，那一盆水咚的重重摔到地上，里头的水一小半都溅出来泼了彩雯一身，“老爷刚去世，你们就在这胡说，看我回了妈子罚你们刷粪桶去！”</p><p> </p><p>这群臭丫头，狗眼看人低，老爷那么喜欢大少爷，怎么可能不愿意看他？</p><p>春儿给勋院多领了碳送去，一面想着她年幼打碎了瓷瓶，吓得蹲旁边哭，大少爷瞧见她哭，问了原由后便撞上了先夫人看到，自个吓破了胆，可先夫人温和极了，大少爷也先认了罪称自个不小心打了瓷瓶，这才躲过一劫。若是叫管事妈妈瞧见，定要打好些手板子还要罚跪。</p><p>先夫人那么温和的人却那么不明不白的去世，分明是嫡系长房的吴世勋却也万般困难，这世道为何就如此不公？</p><p>她忿忿想着，不知觉便到了勋院，正碰到张艺兴几天躺着养伤闷得慌，便躺在院子里的长椅上听吴世勋给他念诗，见有人来，吴世勋才一时放下了书。</p><p>“春儿来送些螺碳，请大少爷少夫人安。”</p><p>“怎么不念啦，我还要听啦。”张艺兴躺的自在，忽的听吴世勋声音落了，便睁开眼撒娇。</p><p>“嗯多谢，送里头吧。”吴世勋回了她，便转头瞧分明快睡着了自个一停又睁了眼的张艺兴有些无奈，“既然刚学会认些常用字儿，就自个看。”</p><p>“我不，我想听少爷念，还能听讲解，不然瞧不懂那些诗。”张艺兴抿出个酒窝来抱怨，俩人有说有笑，像是一点没有被外界的各种议论猜测所影响。</p><p>见春儿好一会没走，吴世勋才惊讶的瞧了她一眼，扬眉道，“还有事？”</p><p>“大少爷，”春儿忽的跪下了，她直直盯着张艺兴，想看看他在玩闹下有没有一丝忧虑，“老爷骤然离世，怎么看也不像是因病吧？就像一年前的先夫人，难道少爷都忘了？少爷宠少夫人我们不敢评价，可少爷不能忘了正事啊，这整个府邸难道都要像传言那样拱手让给一个刚过周岁的娃娃吗？让给九少爷，不就是给了大夫人吗！少爷只顾着陪少夫人玩乐护少夫人安全，难不成早就没了一点抱负？！”</p><p>她既说了，便不怕被罚，她自小生在吴府，便是吴府的人，她不能眼睁睁看着吴府成了小人做主的炼狱。</p><p>这番话说的有几分埋怨和咄咄逼人，听得吴世勋略有些拧眉，倒是张艺兴咯咯直笑，“原来这府里还有些对少爷关心得很的人呢。”</p><p>被误伤的张艺兴跳起来来扶他，张艺兴眉眼和顺，凑近了还有些令人安心的轻微的香气，笑盈盈的扶她起来，“你若是信他，便要坚持信他。”</p><p>春儿听得有些发愣，见张艺兴竟丝毫不恼，想着他他这短短的话，竟有些想哭的意味，抽了抽鼻子给张艺兴做了个礼，“少夫人是个好人，是奴婢眼拙得罪了。”</p><p>张艺兴摇摇头，看了眼不置可否的吴世勋，才再度把春儿拉起来，“你若是愿意，便帮我个忙。”</p><p>春儿有些疑惑的瞧了眼张艺兴，又瞧了眼吴世勋，她父母双亡，也没什么牵挂，又有何怕的，“少夫人吩咐便是。”</p><p>张艺兴也不急，回过头躺回椅子上，被吴世勋抱了个满怀，“你就传，老爷去世前将一样东西，藏到了主院里。”</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴伤口还没好，吴世勋也不肯别人进来伺候，这几日总是丫头端到门口，吴世勋亲自给他端来喂他。</p><p>“瞧我做什么，好好吃饭。”吴世勋瞥他一眼，见张艺兴不愿意张口了，才放下碗等他。</p><p>“不想吃，太淡啦。”张艺兴有些不高兴，自他受伤，吴世勋倒是既尊崇医嘱，不是清汤鸡丝面就是蛋羹或各类汤水，嘴里淡的不行，实在一点胃口都没有了。</p><p>“再撑几日便好了，先吃点，过几日我叫人去买银丝酥。”<br/>银丝酥呀。张艺兴想着直流口水，“我今儿就想吃，不要吃这淡死了。”</p><p>吴世勋皱了些眉，但还是压了些火气，“那容易发伤口，张嘴。”</p><p>勺子在他唇上抵住对峙，张艺兴被他的动作弄得厌烦，一歪头躲开了，“我都说了不想吃。”</p><p>他吴世勋既不是受惯了气，亦不是个脾性温和的人，如此早就磨光了耐性，空闲的手粗暴的卡住张艺兴乱动的下巴，瓷勺粗鲁的撬了缝塞了进去喂了那勺蛋羹，才拔出来丢进碗里重重丢到桌上，也不理会被他的粗鲁强盗似的行为弄得咳个不停满脸通红的人。</p><p>张艺兴咳的难受，一抬腿便要下床倒茶顺几口，动作急了些却没瞧见眼下的凳子，赤裸的脚丫正撞上去，痛得他一歪身子，整个人摔了下来。</p><p>被后面的动静下意识回了头，便见张艺兴还咳着憋得脸色桃粉一手捂着脑袋一手摸着背后脸蛋皱成一团闷闷的哼唧，动作比意识更快了些几步过去把人一把抱起来放到床上，回头给他倒了茶喂了几口，缓过来的张艺兴才泪盈盈的瞪了他一眼，“背上痛。”</p><p>果然是磕到床沿又出了血。吴世勋叹口气撩开衣服给他揭了纱布，“今个又得趴着睡了，怪我。”</p><p>张艺兴侧着头瞧他，打老爷去世，吴世勋虽不提，他却知道吴世勋不过是不愿表现出罢了。</p><p>他急着想抓出把柄，他急着想替吴父母亲报仇，他却还要顾着张艺兴的安危，他瞻前顾后的已是累极了，眼下的乌青标志着这几夜的睡眠状况，可父母这样的事张艺兴毫无头绪安慰他分毫。</p><p>他不能总缩在后面等着吴世勋的保护，他也能为吴世勋分担自己的一点力量，没遇到吴世勋前，他也是家里的顶梁柱，不过是新环境的陌生感和吴世勋总令他总是习惯了依赖，如今他才发现，吴世勋也是个人罢了，他为何便要撑起那么多事情。</p><p>“那天见老爷，他最后给我说起夫人生前给他说过的话。”张艺兴拉住他的手晃了晃，看吴世勋骤然回头瞧他，才轻微一下一下捏着他手安抚，“夫人说，勋儿一直都是她的骄傲。她从来不说，是怕少爷跟开国候府里那些人学的轻浮。”</p><p>“少爷，你已经做得很好了，那些都不是你的错。老爷去世前可是将你托付给我了呢，我会保护你的喔。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13.</p><p>短短一两年光景，这侯府吴家可谓是奇闻连连。<br/>大公子中了榜后骤然便与大夫人出了事故，一个去世一个成了盲哑人，长安大街小巷无一不唏嘘长叹。而今年那大公子吴世勋忽的便成了婚，人家藏得深的很，谁也说不清是谁家的姑娘，而成亲后不就便出了声，又因一场离奇大火误打误撞复明，免不得被议论纷纷的猜测，有人说那娘子是前朝公主，身份机密才瞒的严实，连大公子盲哑说不定也是装的，都不过为了公主罢了。有人却说吴家公子有龙阳癖，不过家里头拗不过公子，又见那男子照顾公子用心，这才顺了两人的心思，老太爷这刚好些便想叫公子纳妾以继香火，大公子不孝不从，这才气死了老太爷。也有人说老太爷为大公子求了得道高人请来一位神女转世，老太爷竟是用自己性命换来公子转盲复明。<br/>这几日已是小年，大街小巷喜气洋洋之际，倒也有了新的谈资在百姓茶余饭后众说纷纭。<br/>那吴府老爷子去世后，便有各种关于袭爵的谈论，可昨日才有了新闻，那吴老爷子去世后，将一份遗嘱藏于后院，半月前被大夫人无心发现，前几日已叫了宗祠管家过目，竟是叫襁褓中的九公子袭爵呢。亦有小道消息言，那少夫人早得知这消息，便迅速离了吴府自奔前程去了。<br/>而大少爷一朝父母双亡又遭如此变故，家财万贯却无一分于自己，夫人也抛弃远走，听说明天要去亡母逝世那片山崖吊唁呢。</p><p>啧啧，怎能不叫人欷歔感叹，夫妻本是同林鸟，可到底不过是财富地位所维系的脆弱不堪的感情罢了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>昨日刚下了初雪，如今已是雪虐风饕，路面都裹了冰霜雪泥，车马都走的艰辛，春儿免不得有些忧虑，“少爷，何必要今天来，先夫人也不愿看见您受苦呀，就这几个家丁，这片山贼多，我怕......”</p><p>“没事，我想去与娘亲说说话。”吴世勋回的坚定，春儿也无话可说，只是从后面抱出了狐毛大氅，连忙动作快了些给下了车的吴世勋披上，仔细系了带子。</p><p>她可真是看错了张艺兴，本以为是个好人，也待大少爷好，可骤的一纸遗嘱出来，次日便收拾了细软离了吴府，真是令人寒心。</p><p>她免不得担忧的瞧了眼吴世勋，自打大少夫人离开，吴世勋又恢复了那副生人勿近的淡漠模样，他怕是当真伤了心，才铁了心要在这大雪天气来先夫人的亡地。</p><p>此处荒凉，方圆几里也没个遮蔽茅屋，春儿吩咐下人搭了个粗略的棚子，才交代几个小厮不必靠近，自己一人陪着吴世勋过去。</p><p>雪下得紧，石壁地面湿滑不已，十几米便是二十余丈深的山崖畔，可吴世勋却不急，安静喝了几杯酒，瞧着远处的皑皑白雪，一时无话倒也坐到了傍晚。</p><p>“少爷回去吧，天要黑了，不安全。”</p><p>“再等等。”吴世勋略有些心烦了，手指在矮桌上点着节奏，瞧了眼略有些暗下来的天色，大概也是时候了，“该来了。”</p><p>来什么？春儿疑惑的瞧了眼寂静的四周，倒也瞧不出有什么动静，这个时辰，莫非少爷还约了什么人？</p><p>“低头。”一股力道骤然按住她的后脑压下去，只听耳际咻的风驰电掣间一声响，春儿愣愣一抬头，才发觉一支红杆短箭深深插在眼前的树干，她连忙尖叫一声，转头一瞧这才发觉灌丛间立出百十余箭支正直对两人，一时便慌张无措忘了反应。</p><p>“走。”见她没反应跟紧，吴世勋才不耐烦的抓了把春儿，另只手一把将树上短箭拔出，竟纵身一跃跳下山崖。</p><p>见两人跳崖，灌丛众人才对视一眼纷纷跳出往山下瞧，只见幽深晦暗一片，那还能看到人影，陡峭山壁上除了几根石壁中长出的参然老枝再无他物，领头人做了手势，便一群人尽数撤了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>长安大街便有了新传闻。</p><p>“哎汪兄，你可知吴家又出事了？”<br/>“那自然听说了，这大少爷也真是可怜，就这么死了？”<br/>“唉，那谁知道，听说现场满是箭痕，定然又是一场冤案呐。”<br/>“哎秦弟，慎言，慎言呐.....”</p><p>什么？<br/>日夜不分地连赶了几日路，张艺兴已是疲惫不堪，从车上跳下来竟然腿一软险着摔倒，死死扯住路边茶摊聊天的两人，“你说吴家大少爷死了？”</p><p>“哎哎你谁啊你快松手！”<br/>“这位小兄弟可是认识吴家少爷？我们也是听说那吴少爷坠入悬崖生死不明其他的我们也不知啊，你别急放开我贤弟！”</p><p>“我不信....”不敢置信的回头退了几步，张艺兴只觉手脚冰凉刺骨，狼狈的爬上车喊道，“李叔快！去吴府！”</p><p> </p><p>他已走了二十日，如何算起来也该过了老爷子的丧期，张艺兴抬眼瞧着门口的白色灯笼绸布，纷纷扬扬的皑雪将整座吴府都覆满了白色，实在是冷的寒彻心肺。</p><p>一路匆忙赶得波折，如今到了，他却不敢进门，还是李叔抹了眼泪道，“少夫人，进去瞧瞧吧。”</p><p>他原本勋苑便清静，如今少了主人，更是像个弃地寂静一片，他独自一人站着，便觉得陌生可怖极了。</p><p>李叔慌张跑来，见张艺兴的模样，又不知该不该说了，“少夫人尽力了，大夫人等所有人都在祠堂商量九少爷袭爵的事儿，既然勋少爷没了，少夫人若是累了，也不必理会这些了。”</p><p>“不，”张艺兴这才回神，他竟一滴泪也掉不出了，无论吴世勋是否在，他既交代的事情，自己务必会替他完成，“李叔，我们去祠堂。”</p><p> </p><p>看到吴世勋的灵牌真切的放在祠堂中央，黑白的绸带挂在匾额，挡住了一半千古流芳的鎏金字体。张艺兴才有了些刚才发生的事情的实感，可眼前的人纷纷穿着丧服，一张张脸上瞧不到一丝伤心的痕迹，他也不能骤然倒塌，耳际嗡嗡满是一如既往的热闹尖锐，都像是年幼时被其他小孩子欺负时砸在身上的石块，虽不至于头破血流，但也令人遍体鳞伤。</p><p>“请大夫人安。”</p><p>“哟，这是谁呀，这不是逃跑的大少夫人吗，如今终于想起了大公子了？可惜呀，人都死了，你也分不着什么，何必来当笑柄呢。”</p><p>张艺兴瞧她一眼，眉眼间竟然也有了些冷淡逼人的气场，与吴世勋并无二意，“别说并未找到尸骨，纵是大少爷当真没了，二夫人也不必开心，有艺兴在，九少爷便袭不了爵。”</p><p>那二房听了，楞了一下才大笑几声，“这小子是不是疯了，你算什么东西，袭爵轮得到你来评判不成？！”</p><p>见大夫人并没有叫他起身的意思，张艺兴才轻笑一声站起身，大厅中央转了两圈，才不卑不亢道，“一纸假遗书，便企图哄骗官家，单这一条就是欺君之罪，如何二夫人也想沾上些包庇不成？”</p><p>欺君？<br/>一堂人惊愕不已，这等大罪岂能信口胡说？<br/>那二夫人稳了稳身，她到底确实知道大姐那些事，不由有些失了底气，侧眼瞧了眼大夫人，收到大夫人一目怒视。真是没出息的东西，吓了一下便坐不住了。</p><p>“莫非勋儿走了，你便以为自己可以胡说？”</p><p>张艺兴瞧了眼四周的人，那些毫无善意的眼光一双双野兽一般盯着他，他到底是有些怕了，原先他每次虽慌张，到底知道吴世勋总会来的，如今吴世勋大抵是不再会来了，他虽不愿信，却也知道大抵是不会再有人急匆匆赶过来，像每次那样救他于水火，不必他丝毫成长面对。</p><p>眼下失了主心骨，孑然一身飘若浮萍，他张艺兴得靠自己，怎能让这些从不让吴世勋松了一口气的人过得舒坦自在？他自小活得简单，从来阿嬷教育的便是良善人总能得到幸福，岂有任害虫遗臭之理。</p><p>“艺兴不敢，到底是老爷子惦念着大少爷，曾在数月前，便提醒过一言，便是去江城，找金氏医馆老板，有于少爷留些良田店铺。”</p><p>“那日老爷逝世时，虽大夫人挡的彻底，老爷至闭了眼也未给大少爷说过一言，老爷子却瞧见艺兴莽撞闯进来的动静，最后弥留之际指了指东南窗，当时亦有许多人瞧见，我担心夫人猜到什么，才揽了后事之活猜测翻找了多日，更放出园中有留宝贝的消息，没成想，夫人竟顺势下坡称找到所藏的遗嘱。”</p><p>“我多日找不到的东西，夫人就是一晚忽然变了出来，不知是不是艺兴无能。”</p><p>“笑话，老爷与我相伴多年，我能找到自然是往日的了解。这算什么诬告？”</p><p>张艺兴并不急，冷眼瞧了眼大夫人，才继续道，“这自然不算证据，不过大少爷虽并无巧夺家财的野心，可到底不能白白将吴家断送在他人手里，我便假做决裂，去了一趟江城，找到了那金氏老板，金老板原是老爷故交，大概在座叔伯都认识，在我说明了情况，才给了晚辈两样遗书。”<br/>“一封大意为：若是勋少爷眼睛好不了，便将江城家财交于少爷立身，相信少爷自己也能继承衣钵做出一番作为。另一封却言明，若是少爷复明无恙，吴家所有基业包括爵位，均继承在吴家世勋大少爷名下。”</p><p>“放肆！你说如何便如何？我吴家主母既无子嗣，岂会欺君？你再多说一句，依家法打死也不为过！”</p><p>“对啊，夫人是无子嗣，才将襁褓中的九公子生母害死，早早顺理成章的寄养在自己名下，实在想的长远。”</p><p>张艺兴微微一笑，微微下垂的眉眼竟然也能凶狠刺人，“不过还是老爷想的周到，两封遗书均为双份，一份在这里，另一封却尽数早交给世交镇远王爷，王爷前几日不在长安，艺兴不得不寻找多日，先下早已通知了王爷，这两日便会回长安，想着带大夫人去牢里休息的官兵也不远了。”</p><p>衣着华丽雍容的夫人骤然站起，她何时竟没发现软弱哭啼的张艺兴也有这般模样和心思藏了这么许久，不禁轻笑两声，继而才长笑起来，如同疯妇一般骂道，“那又如何，你也不算赢！那个装模作样的夫人死了，老东西侯爷死了，如今，吴世勋也死了，哈哈哈哈，你们一个也找不到证据！这吴氏一家，到底都要死在我手里！遗书是假的又如何？！到底吴世勋死了！你们赢这一盘又如何，哪里找那个死人吴世勋来袭他的爵位啊哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>张艺兴愣了一愣，才一时无了言，瞧着她形如疯妇的模样，到底是感觉不到一丝滋味。那话音比那日打在他身上的棍子更尖锐扎心，他到底是多日的连轴奔波，如今完成了吴世勋的事，那股刺痛才从绷紧的神经上拉扯不堪，身形一歪险些倒地，指甲刺在手心扎的近乎出血，才忍住那股扑面而来的无助与绝望，咬紧了牙站在原地，冷眼看着府外早就待着的王爷府兵来把疯魔大夫人带走。</p><p>而那女人发丝被拉扯的凌乱不堪，却还冲着张艺兴喊道，“瞧瞧上面的灵位，哈哈哈哈吴世勋死了！吴世勋死了！”</p><p>——兴儿啊，你要良善平安，有坏人不要怕，阿嬷会保护你，好人最后定然完满如意。<br/>——阿嬷，那若是坏人逍遥，好人苦难怎么办？<br/>——傻小子，那定然是还没有到最后啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14.</p><p>“谁说我死了？”雷霆乍然一声响，满屋骤然躁动起来，倒是张艺兴一时僵硬不已，那掷地有声的声线像是上世纪而空谷传来，既陌生又熟悉极了。</p><p>那吴世勋竟就祠堂耳房便随性走进来，听他意思，大抵早已听了许久，这会才肯出来的模样。</p><p>“没想到我不在夫人胆识成长了许多嘛。”目光迅速转移到还在发愣的张艺兴身上，他好容易才将张艺兴养的丰润些，离开不出十几日的功夫便憔悴成这个样子，不禁有些后悔让张艺兴亲自跑这一趟，或许就不该让他参与进来，甚至一直带在身边是不是更好些。</p><p>张艺兴愣愣被他按在座位上，才骤然有些大起大落的实感，在他听到吴世勋的死讯时只是不肯相信倒没有哭，如今吴世勋好端端的出现，他这才有了差点失去吴世勋的后怕，莫非吴世勋一早便计划好的，从来就没打算告诉他不成？他那些惊愕悲恸难以接受，都不过是个笑话，是他冷静旁观算好的事态发展的一部分罢了。</p><p>“听主母说勋儿永远找不到证据？”吴世勋瞧了眼满房叔伯长母无一不在， 倒也合适，毫不犹豫坐上方才大夫人所坐的主位之上，双眸如鹰一般紧紧盯着猎物，“那主母可认识，这支红杆白羽箭？”</p><p>红杆白羽箭，仪宾府亲卫兵所配，特刻金色云纹。</p><p>“吴世勋！与我父亲何干？你莫以为郡主娘娘没了就敢诬仪宾！是我要你死！是我害的侯爷，是我害的先夫人，你竟要冤枉旁人是何理？！”</p><p>也是好笑。人到绝处，竟然也能说出个理字？他不过家宅和睦，顺利了些，便遭到这些不断的迫害打压，吴世勋不过尚未及冠，他又做错了什么惹得这些步步为营不过为了活着，谁又来给他个理字？</p><p>“父亲也算是主母丈夫，从不曾亏待于你，主母又何必以相思子入枕芯害他？主母提一理字实在贻笑大方了吧。”</p><p>相思子。<br/>哈哈哈哈哈。</p><p>二十四年前城东桥畔，她不过十五芳华少女，领几个丫头偷偷出了仪宾府游玩，手刚碰到一株红果，却被喝住，“别动！”<br/>那公子俊俏，她不禁有些脸红，痴痴地瞧他挺拔的身影靠近来，声线如水一般温柔清亮，“此谓相思子，性寒有毒，小姐当心。”短短不过一十三字，深深刻在她心脏上，那些既是她年幼的蜜糖，也是此后数十载的的痛苦开始的毒药，他不过微微一笑，却令人晃神，仿佛那刻他眼底全是溺水的深情。</p><p>片刻相见，令她日思夜想，寻了半年才得知那是吴家二公子，可惜，早已婚配。但她不嫌，一厢情愿的信他的一往深情，宁做妾也偏要嫁去，郡主本便娇弱，被独女的甘心做妾气得几番晕厥，没一年便撒手人寰，生身父仪宾也再不愿见她半面。</p><p>她虽痛苦愧疚不已，却痴情的相信吴家公子的专一与依仗，然却入了府才知，那吴家公子娶她不过是皇命不可违，他与结发妻相恋相知，从不曾有一眼片刻分给她一分爱恋。</p><p>她好恨，她好恨吴家公子的俊朗多情，既是已有心上人又何必管她是否碰毒草，恨他分明知道自己的一腔爱意却只能给予她相敬如宾，更恨那吴家夫人的懂事容她入府，让她一年复一年受着不孝不尊的愧意和爱而不得的痛苦。那女人不过五品之女，比她早些遇到他，哪里比得上她的年轻貌美和深情眷恋，凭什么，凭什么？</p><p>相思子，相思子。她一生为他身畔，却日日经受相思之苦。<br/>大概今生互怨已成定局。<br/>明朝君心似我心，吾定不负相思意。</p><p>“他欠我的！那是他欠我！吴世勋，你若诬陷我父亲，我九泉下也定要诅咒你此世万般深爱求而不得！纵是相爱也不得善终！”</p><p>“吾儿，夫人对我情深，纵是她害云儿害你，吾仍未舍得动她性命，如今她若悔改，父不得不请你饶她一命。”</p><p>是他写的？她不禁一愣，瞧着吴世勋英气的模样，一如当初年少的吴家公子缓缓言语，多年万般苦楚一腔涌上，方才簌簌落下串泪珠来。</p><p>“若她仍要害你，仪宾岳父与她已是断绝关系，她终是吴家人，你切留她个体面了结，勿要她落叶无根。今生吾先有了云儿负了她的一番深情，是为父先错，一命还她。初见误于相思子，命结归于相思子，今生情债已还，吾再无遗憾。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“夫人！艺兴！你该休息，往哪去？”吴世勋一把抓住晃荡的身子，他不过二十日不见张艺兴，从未见张艺兴如此冷漠待他，一路快步出府，抬脚便要上马车离开，一眼未施舍他。</p><p>“我家少爷死了，自然回家去。”张艺兴挣脱不开他，才冷冷回头瞧他，回想他的痛苦都如同牵线人偶一般可笑，吴世勋何时当他是自己人了吗，他忍心看他如此心碎被大夫人字字诛心，在一旁看戏一般的两刻钟才肯出来反击大夫人，冷眼看他独自强打着精神战斗，狠狠被刺凿伤口。</p><p>他是怨他。吴世勋微微一愣，手里的细腕便被狠狠掰开，马车应了张艺兴的话策马远去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>明日便是大年三十，家家户户热闹的紧，纷纷不再做工回家去蒸馒头打酒去，张艺兴正陪着月儿剪窗花，小丫头日日好药好膳吊着，精神一日比一日好，天天嚷嚷着张艺兴给她买肉包、糖人吃。</p><p>张艺兴总嫌肉包油腻，她身子弱，不叫她多吃，可到底拗不过她，每日只拿一个肉包，中间掰一半俩人分着吃。那丫头油乎乎的手不讲究，刚吃完便又去抓张艺兴刚剪的窗花，果然在张艺兴的惊呼下还是印透了个油乎乎的爪子印。</p><p>“夫人今日可好？”敲了三五下门的丫头不等张艺兴拒绝便进了门，果然又是春儿。</p><p>暗骂一句不理她，月儿那臭丫头怕张艺兴骂她便连忙搬救兵跑到春儿身后，“春姐姐今天又来啦？哥哥好着呢。今天有什么糖人呀？”</p><p>“喏，大圣喜欢吗？还有哪吒，都给月儿。”</p><p>笑眯眯的默默小丫头的脑袋，春儿这才走到张艺兴面前，不过他只顾着重新剪那窗花，不肯瞧她一眼。“夫人伤好透了吗，老爷可挂念呢。”</p><p>“你家老爷该忙着袭爵了，不必来操心我。”张艺兴头也不抬地淡淡回她，手里的动作却缓慢的出奇。</p><p>“老爷让春儿送来些东西都放在外头了，夫人放心，明天便是除夕，春儿也来不了了，王爷给老爷赐了婚，让袭爵则吉日迎娶国相大人家小女呢。”</p><p>什么？正剪纸的手一颤，下一秒便戳破了手指，疼的张艺兴一把将剪刀掉在地上，捂着手上的一道不短的口子瘪嘴红了眼眶。</p><p>这他娘的混蛋吴世勋。</p><p>张艺兴还愤愤怨着那混蛋，混蛋吴世勋便急匆匆推开门大步走过来，几下将怀里的帕子给他包上，“还这么冒失。”</p><p>“吴侯爷趴我家墙角啊。”一针见血的直戳重点，吴世勋这才有些窘态，不过好些天张艺兴都不肯理他，如今到底是说了话，“你不喜欢，我就回绝了王爷。”</p><p>“我为何不喜欢。”张艺兴抽回手，冷淡的躲他远了些，“你是死是活，都不必告诉我，更何必说这些。”</p><p>原来还为着这个生气。从未哄过人的吴少爷这才想透了些，轻咳了声不等主人邀请自顾自坐下来，“艺兴，权宜之计，莫生气了。”</p><p>什么权宜之计，难不成提前告诉他声便能毁了他满盘计划？还是怕他泄露不成？张艺兴越想越生气，起身将人拉起来推搡他，“怎么侯爷就能强闯民宅？！给我出去出去！”</p><p>吴世勋一个侯府少爷出身竟然也混到这种地步，被人被里头推搡到门口的狼狈，十几天来试探的焦虑不解，才有了些恼意，一把抓住那人胡闹的两只手，索性将张牙舞爪学会顶人的小羊羔一把扛了起来，“我便是强抢民女，如今也没人管的了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15.</p><p>“吴世勋！你放开我！”一路的挣扎都像是幼猫挠痒痒，可算丢到熟悉的床上，吴世勋才发觉气恼委屈掉泪珠的张艺兴抽的满面粉红，心里便软了一大半。</p><p>张艺兴真是气极了，吴世勋的狠心不必说，打吴世勋复明起，如今自己更是根本没了自主权，那人的压迫感压根令他毫无还手之力，他要等吴世勋给他示弱解释，可吴世勋根本只字未提，甚至日日不过派个小丫头来该打发他，如今还要迎娶贵门妾室，硬要将他胡乱扛回来亲眼看着不成。</p><p> </p><p>怎么委屈成这样。</p><p>虽有些胡闹过的岁月却也是头次动情的吴世勋很是不解，不自觉想揉揉他毛茸茸的脑袋安抚下，却被一把打掉了，要去亲吻他泪乎乎的脸蛋，也被侧脸躲过了。</p><p>吴世勋不免有些无奈，这才想起张艺兴是怨他不肯提前告诉他他的假死让他伤了心，才连忙顺毛道，“两年前那事故时，我便是被枯树拦了一下这才留了条性命，那时便发觉崖腰上竟有大小不一几个崖洞，猜着那大概便是古人求死后得道升天的崖墓，因此前几日我为了叫路上散播出去做实有人要害我，才不得不选了大雪日提前备了九爪勾引诱她害我，她却竟未派人，着实让我惊讶。”</p><p>“不过她来不来人是小事，不来我也准备了人演这一出戏，并引来着路人瞧见这一幕。只为了那支仪宾府亲卫兵特有的红杆箭，她既害我家人，我也不能容她生父。可虽是演戏，到底也有些危险，一个不慎便或许当真掉进深渊粉身碎骨，我岂能叫你与我一起？”</p><p>吴世勋的一动不动的瞧他止了泪珠听他说话的张艺兴，随着他的话跟着蹙眉担忧揪心，时而惊讶若有所思，实在有些可爱，“那......那为何瞒我，你不知我那日当真以为......你你一点未想过我有多心如刀绞！我此生再没有过那种痛苦，如今想起来还怕极了......我难道不过是你的计划之一吗？！”</p><p>张艺兴愤恨的瞪他，这十几日里他几次三番噩梦醒来已是满脸泪水，那种失去的后怕让他恨不得从未认识此人更好些。</p><p>“不是，不是。”叫他又要积了满池波光，吴世勋才急切的皱紧眉头抹他湿漉漉的眼眶，“我是怕你要跟着我会出事，叫你离开的远些，我这边当真失败，或是父亲当真没留什么遗嘱，你在外面，到底安全些，若是告诉你，你还会离开？”</p><p>“你以为你当真出了事抑或被大夫人察觉，我自个便能逍遥自在过日子不成？！吴世勋！你不知道我那些日子夜夜合不了眼，每日不过睡一两个时辰为你奔波赶路，可等我一回来便首先听到的是......你、你未曾想我该怎么办......”张艺兴说的委屈，泪珠断了线的往下落，吴世勋的抚摸亲吻挡不住洪水一般啪嗒啪嗒掉，那日他在旁屋里听着，心下也是火烧一般感受到张艺兴的强撑与无助，张艺兴站的笔直的身子下的手心却紧握的不断轻颤，可父亲既然不叫他连累旁人以惩罚她，他就必须听到那女人亲自众目睽睽下认了罪，才能确保万无一失的出现，不得不让那疯女人刺伤了张艺兴。</p><p>“是我错，是我错。”吴世勋被他的话说的心软成了糖稀，张艺兴亦是为他倾尽全力殚精竭虑，那些自负的少爷脾气统统化开了，变成个柔软的小动物软啪啪黏糊糊的堵在胸腔满满的，“那你也不能不理我，你是我夫人，你可以骂我，却不能怨我。”</p><p>短短十几日，吴世勋可算是吃尽了此生的全部不安焦灼的苦楚，他也跟着春儿日日的去，却又怕被赶出来，顶着纷飞大雪站数个时辰只为了偷看张艺兴一眼。</p><p>“这良月初七的日子找的当真对，你可确是我的良人，亦是我的克星软肋。”吴世勋叹口气见张艺兴止了泪水依旧傲娇的直躲他，才捏住他不安分的下颌，轻骂他道，“得寸进尺是不是？”</p><p>“我不要你了，你这人凶的紧。”知道吴世勋不过随口说的狠话罢了，张艺兴被他的不断示软弄的有些想笑，轻咳了声才继续委屈巴巴地逗他，点燃他灼热的愧意要他再多说些好听的。</p><p>“我看夫人是欠管教了？”看出他唇边压住的偷笑，吴世勋这才发觉张艺兴如今是在戏耍他。他也有一月有余未碰过张艺兴，如今俩人紧贴着，便有些心思，撩起衣摆将他微红的乳尖含进嘴里轻咬了下。</p><p>“唔....”张艺兴被他尖锐的虎牙咬的全身一颤，他也是数日不经世事，被胡乱撩拨几下便颤巍巍立了起来，眸子秋波潋滟的望他，“你那般待我.....如今还来欺我...还有没有天理啦....”</p><p>吴世勋好笑的看他两颗红豆被舔弄揉捏的舒服的哼哼，下身不自觉往吴世勋身上蹭，“可夫人好像很期待被欺负呢。”</p><p>“哼。”张艺兴顺从的被他轻易扯掉裤子，硬起来的下体往他身上乱蹭，故作凶恶的轻哼一声才道，“舔我。”</p><p>惊讶的一调眉，也不知这小子回了家从哪竟知道了这些，他虽并没有为张艺兴口交而抗拒不悦，可也不能让如今飘了的人摸不清谁是主子了，一把将自己裤子也扯下来些，硕大的东西忽的弹出来直顶着张艺兴小腹。</p><p>唔，好大。</p><p>好久未见这根东西的张艺兴不禁想起曾经这根大东西是如何在自己体内顶的他高潮连连，灼热的东西猛烈一股股射出来要烫坏了他柔嫩的内壁，肏的他双眸翻白痉挛不已。他不自觉便摸上去，火热的触感果然让他身后泛痒满面涨红。</p><p>“不如先舔舔它，这根东西湿了些，就能喂满夫人后面的小嘴了。”</p><p>被吴世勋轻易的不断撩拨起回忆的快感和想要的欲望，前一刻还趾高气扬要求吴世勋舔他的张艺兴鬼使神差的伏下身子，将那根令他脸红心跳的肉棒硕大的龟头缓慢小心含进嘴里。</p><p>“嗯…舔下面。”大手不自觉插进他柔软的发丝，却也没舍得用力，依着他缓慢的节奏小猫喝水一般一下一下舔着他不断粗大的下体，许久才肯将将柱体含了小半入口，灵巧的吮吸舔舐冠状体，多出来的部分被滑嫩的小手轻柔的安抚，舒服的他不仅长叹一声，慨叹早该去哄他的宝贝夫人，何必强撑着面子忍了这么些时候。</p><p>不对呀，分明是吴世勋犯了错，怎么他又不自觉竟给他做这些不知羞耻的事情了？</p><p>反应过来自己在给吴世勋含着鸡巴口交的张艺兴后知后觉的脸上滚烫不已，羞耻的后穴止不住的冒水，自他被吴世勋日日开凿蹂躏，身体倒是愈发敏感淫乱，大概都快不需要吴世勋为他做太多扩张，张艺兴不过看到他那根令他欲生欲死的东西便觉后面的水光弄湿了底裤，泥泞的好似随时能任人肏开翻出嫩肉花来。</p><p>上面的小嘴也不比下面的小嘴差些，湿软的紧紧包裹着他爽的突突直跳的鸡巴，舌头灵活的小蛇一般直往马眼钻，吴世勋被他舔弄的头脑发白，手上的力道不自觉加大几分直撞上被触的收缩的喉间软肉，连接套弄了几十下便畅快射出一股浓稠的精液来。</p><p>张艺兴被他猛然的东西和精水浇了满喉满脸，咳了好一会才缓过来些发生的靡乱事来，他原是要罚吴世勋，不过那自以为凶狠的表情却因为咳的满眸水光和脸上唇上满是白浊，最后被引诱来乖乖伺候的还不过是自己，实在有些不服气，涨红了脸结结巴巴道，“你......你也要伺候我的才公平......”</p><p>“伺候夫人是自然的。”吴世勋轻笑一声，俯下身作势凑近他颜色轻浅秀气的那处，临碰上那兴奋颤抖的男物，却又被他蜷起的脚丫阻挡住了他靠近的平肩，惹得吴世勋惊讶的一仰眉瞧他。</p><p>张艺兴本就正嘟着嘴赌气，这会脸色如打了胭脂一般酣红一片，整个如同个伏月熟透的水蜜桃般讨人垂帘，声音细若雨溅竹叶柔柔作响，“少爷别了...不好受的。”</p><p>他刚初尝了这滋味，鼻腔满口皆是浓烈的男人味道弥漫，怕齿尖磕到他只能尽力维持张大的口腔酸累极了，含不住的津液直往外淌，更不必说撞上喉咙的呕吐感令人不适，男人射出的东西更不好吃。他原本不过不满，如今让吴世勋当真受那些，他却又不舍得了，毕竟，毕竟，他如今是当朝万户侯，怎能做这些服侍于人的事。</p><p>张艺兴，张艺兴。吴世勋默念了两遍这个深深刻上他心头的名字。心下无限的蜜糖包裹却融着一丝几不可查的酸涩呛得他一腔血液涌上头。张艺兴被他瞒的辛苦，为他艰难了那些日子，气他怨他当是人之常情，可自个引诱他做那姿态放低的服侍，忍耐他的冲刺咳得缓了好一会，却还是不忍他承受那点微不足道的“惩罚”，分毫的不适不愿赋予他身上。</p><p>他原总庆幸张艺兴活在草莽民间，不必自小经受那些他世间的逆流汹涌，吞噬了他无限的纯真的一腔轻易付出；如今他才当真领略，纵是张艺兴生在世家甚宫中，他依旧能在惊涛瀚浪中圈出自己的一块良善初心，他总会是那虽千万人吾往矣的逆鳞，是不断吸引人甘愿追随守护的净土，无论何种重新开始，再无良月初七的扭结捆绑，吴世勋终会被这个人所吸引甘之如饴。</p><p>吴世勋曜石一般的瞳眸深深望了他一眼，不假思索的将他那根冒着眼泪的物什含进口中。</p><p>“唔嗯......”张艺兴被他刺激的像只绷紧的弓一般弹起，难耐的小脸高高扬起，脖颈如天鹅一般尽数暴露在捕猎者面前，脚尖绷紧了在蹭乱了丝绸床褥，紧紧拉扯的愈要撕裂。</p><p>“快吐出来...”吐精的痛快搅得张艺兴意识薄淡缓了几秒，虽被他弄得疲累，却还惦记吴世勋手肘撑起上身去叫他，又被吴世勋兀的探过身来吻住，重新压下身去揉捏他有几分软肉的前胸，</p><p>唇齿间皆是两人的味道，张艺兴被揉的身软如绵，手腕软软搭在他手臂上做着聊胜于无的抵抗，眉眼温顺的半阖着瞧吴世勋突如其来的温情和软，想着吴世勋竟吞了他那些东西，心下的一点点不甘也不禁荡然无存，顺从的随着他的动作张开腿来，嘴上却还要胜上两分才成，“少爷以后...嗯啊不许瞒我....”</p><p>“好，好，依你。”口上虽答应的乖，手指却在里头抠弄的人喘息不断。</p><p>想起他潜在的娇媚妾室，手里抓他手臂的力道大了些，微撑起些身子，抬眸直勾勾望他，“...不许...再娶别人.....”</p><p>水雾缭绕的眸子直直闯进视线，微蹙了眉好似嗔怪的撒娇，脑海中维持清醒的细弦轻易被他撞破，呼吸粗重几分，不再有兴趣缓慢的挑弄他，大手将两条软滑的腿根拉来，下身一挺整个埋进穴中。</p><p>熟悉的满足感叫两人皆舒畅的长吁一声，单单插进来便狠狠撞上敏感处，后穴绞紧惹得吴世勋再忍不住不过只是嵌入的姿势，低下身子用额头抵着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。</p><p>“傻子，一早王爷提起我便回绝了，我喜清静，这府里由你一个便够。”</p><p>一张口便是炽热的呼吸与告解，轻轻扬扬飘进那张舒服的微张的双唇间，被人和着空气随着呼吸吞进口腹，焐热了一小片胸腔。</p><p>话音未凉，下一秒大开大合的操弄肏得张艺兴想要张口的话语被顶的破碎支离，半句完整的句子再发不出，密密麻麻掺杂满是甜腻的气音，随后被不尽兴的双腿折在胸口，被迫高高翘起的肉穴儿被蹂躏的沁了嫣红，挤压出深处的汁液像被捣碎的蜜桃瓣儿不断溢出，将两人交合处沾染的湿漉漉泛着水光。</p><p>小别后的穴肉还未适应突如其来的再度凶狠侵犯，被粗暴的动作插得不断抽搐呑绞，来不及反抗便被灼烫的龟头碾过，只好乖顺的缠绕上去，“夫人这些日想我吗。”</p><p>张艺兴被他肏的喘息惊吟不断，从前在他发觉说出的话都被捣弄的四分五裂，更轻易发出尖锐赞叹的长吟，听着淫乱不堪，再不愿轻易在这些房事时多说话语，可偏偏吴世勋总要问他逼他。</p><p>“算起来也一月有余未曾亲近，夫人一点也未想我，当真好狠的心。”吴世勋故作失落的叹了气骂他，激烈的抽动骤然平缓下来，冠状沟磨人的碾过一层层嫩肉，挤开每一寸褶皱撑起的平展到极限。</p><p>“想......！你....你快........”被惯坏了的骚穴受不住磨人的慢调子，哪里还在意那些面皮儿上的顾虑，急切的要那根令他舒服的东西快点运动伺候好他留着口水的后面小嘴，脚后跟小腿肚无力的在他背上轻打着催促，“少爷.....你快嘛.......！”</p><p>啧。</p><p>被当做抚慰物件的吴世勋颇有些不满那人的敷衍，粗长的被濡染得油光发亮的鸡巴重重撞进最深处的软肉，囊袋打在湿漉的臀肉上不小声音得啪啪作响，几乎要将两颗东西也要挤进贪婪的穴中，每一下都撞得张艺兴尖叫迭迭。</p><p>这臭小孩被他喂得贪吃得很，也不知他的想念，到底是想念吴世勋这人，还是他这根令他高潮迭起的阳物。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16.</p><p>三月初春，日丽风清。</p><p>吴世勋瞧了眼再度被退回来的衣裳，不觉无奈一笑叹了口气。</p><p>他近日忙，十几日前方才袭爵大宴。长安城中多数贵胄尽数汇聚一堂，可吴府中那令人谈论不休的吴家夫人却仍没出面，对外只是称病，反倒更是引来各类猜测不断，连官家中也示意新袭爵位，不可弄得争议纷纷，无论私下如何，总要平息这场愈演愈烈的舆论风波。</p><p>既在朝中，便有万般无奈。吴世勋不愿张艺兴为人非议，索性言明，不如找一亲信女子，在各类出席场合冒名吴家夫人。可张艺兴听了却不满，世人都知她是你夫人，那我又算什么，更不许吴世勋与她日日在外亲密做戏。</p><p>吴世勋自然依他，可此事无解，皱眉不发一言想了片刻，又上下瞧张艺兴正翘着脚丫画风筝面儿，他本便生的白嫩，比女儿家更俊俏几分，如今被他养的肌骨莹润，便挑眉道，“那便夫人自个去。”</p><p> </p><p>“女装？？我才不要！！”为此小夫人闹得脸红的滴血，几次三番严正拒绝了吴世勋为他找来的礼服，可到底今日便是宫里办得梅酒宴，名单既写明了吴家夫人，那便再不好躲过。</p><p>一摆手叫春儿下去，张艺兴被他羞的跳起来，手里的画笔在鸢底重重划了一道难看的红印子，这只筝便是废了。把人一拦腰搂近怀里坐在自个腿上，吴世勋哄他，“你若不去，那只能随意找个女人替你，常常要与我同桌同路，挽手做戏，夫人就愿意了？”</p><p>“那也不行....”张艺兴气呼呼的瘪嘴，可却又过不了心坎那关，他虽模样清秀，到底不觉着自个能和女儿家一般模样，总觉着自个还是硬朗英气的，怎可能瞒得过众人，“可、可我是个男子，定要被发现，那才难收场呢。”</p><p>他怕是对自个有什么误解吗。吴世勋不禁莞尔，张艺兴正坐他怀里，整个小了一圈被他包住，大概背后瞧着都瞧不见他的身形。可张艺兴却总觉自个堂堂七尺男儿英气十足，从未觉自个的骨架精巧五官秀气模样白嫩，是吴世勋自个生个太高太结实才不正常呢，“艺兴若是女装定然也是不同的英气，又非所有女子都是柔媚模样。”</p><p>张艺兴想着，倒是被他说动了几分，缩他怀里蹙着眉迟疑，“那...即便要扮女子，少爷也不能笑我。”</p><p>“好好好，我岂会笑夫人。”见他松了口，吴世勋伸手将织金金线多折裥裙要给他套，张艺兴不情不愿的起身自个在他面前系上系带隐扣，见吴世勋一动不动瞧他，又有些羞怯了，“是不是很怪？”</p><p>“没、没有。”</p><p>吴世勋倒是难得磕巴，张艺兴听了忍不住扑哧笑出声，想了下却又皱了眉，“果然很怪咯，罢了，那还是找个女儿家去吧。”</p><p>“欸，”见他作势又要解带子，吴世勋连忙握住他手阻止了脱衣裳的动作，“就这样，不奇怪，我喜欢。”</p><p>一条带子系了又拆拆了又系，春儿早就在外面等着急了，“侯爷，再不赶紧要迟了时辰了，我给夫人梳妆吧。”</p><p>“进来吧。”张艺兴还有些不自在，不过到底只是熟络的春儿，倒也没阻止吴世勋叫她，别别扭扭的跑去乖巧坐到铜镜前等着春儿给他篦发。</p><p>“夫人？”见到张艺兴，小丫头呆呆瞧了一圈才敢唤了声。张艺兴模样便白净，眉眼柔和清淡，层峦的眼睑褶自带些惺忪隽远的水墨味道，一头墨发散在肩上，穿着水青色多折裥裙，倒是有些不被性别框定的美态，不媚不娘，于吴世勋是另一种的俊秀。</p><p>她原先也颇有些担忧，可如今瞧了，倒是一点也不忧虑了，不必过于费心挽了个简单散逸的发髻，不过简单画细了眉扫了些水红的胭脂，唇上点了星点丹红，宝髻松松挽就，铅华淡淡妆成。</p><p>“行吗？”张艺兴瞧春儿一眼，站起身来转了个圈，头上的步摇叮当作响的，实在是有些不便，幸好不过也就这只玉摇和几颗素色的珠子点缀，若是如两人婚时那副盛装，他可受不了的。</p><p>“夫人可真好看。”春儿连忙回他。</p><p>“行吗？”张艺兴又问，可这会却是望着吴世勋，惓烟眸比往日的清淡添了几分多情媚态，羞赧的瞥了他一眼，不自在的绕着指尖的衣袖。</p><p>看他这般模样，吴世勋不自觉想起初见便是大婚，彼时他还不过个瞎子，并未瞧见过张艺兴身披嫁衣如何嫁他的模样，实在算是憾事一件。如今看到张艺兴这般打扮，那般干净的气质减了几分，却多了些烟视媚行的撩人心怀，垂下的长睫脆弱的蝶翼一轻动，便更对他一身明媚嫁衣的模样有了些执念，“算起来还有些时辰吧，你先出去准备。”</p><p>春儿乖乖出去了。屋里骤然只剩了两人，张艺兴便更害羞了，抿着嘴唇顾盼生辉地挪到他面前，扬起脸朝他赧然一笑，“干嘛，被我迷倒啦？”</p><p>吴世勋倒是不理他得意的小模样，把人抱进怀里一时无话，好一会才道，“舍不得叫旁人瞧了，不如今儿不去了？小美人就换衣裳给我看，本公子还备了好些套呢。”</p><p>“呀！”觉着说话的人不老实的探进他裙缝里乱摸，张艺兴才打掉他的手躲过探过来的俊脸，“少爷别闹，会把胭脂吃掉了。”</p><p>“小美人”都在怀里了却不能尝，吴世勋很是不满，他自然知不能不去，手收回来不去动他穿的繁复的衣裳了，却还是在张艺兴松口气时低头擒住了他丹红娇软的双唇，长驱直入的吻的“小美人”双瞳剪水喘息连连，果然刚画好的胭脂便被他吃掉了大半。“小美人”想着一会春儿给他补胭脂定然要怎么笑话他，气呼呼的朝“吴公子”肩上狠狠咬了口，“公子自重，不然...不然我报官了！”</p><p>没料到他忽然的配合扮演，吴世勋惊讶的一挑眉，笑道，“我竟从不知夫人好生兴致。”</p><p>张艺兴被他羞红了脸，双唇被他蹂躏的虽吃完了胭脂仍沁着娇媚的水红，见吴世勋兴致盎然，又赶紧道，“官家的宴，少爷别玩了，回来再说嘛。”</p><p>“再说不行。”吴世勋故作不满的又要挑他衣带，惹得张艺兴躲了好远，生怕他给自个玩动了情，一狠心才道，“等夜里回来都依少爷好不好。”</p><p>小羊羔自个钻进了圈套，吴世勋这才满意了，喝了口茶终于有了要出门的意思，“那身嫁衣我一直为夫人珍藏了许久，夜里终于又再瞧见的机会了。”不过怕是明日便不成了样子。</p><p>看来，他该吩咐个手脚仔细的丫头明日好好洗净了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>长安街里终于有了吴家夫人的真容谈论。<br/>传闻那夫人模样般般入画，皎若秋月，是个天生的美人，吴家侯爷是过于珍藏金屋贮娇，才从不肯示人。纵然不得已示人，也不过匆匆数面，大多宴仍只是吴家侯爷一人出席。</p><p>传闻吴家侯爷与夫人是天定姻缘，神仙派仙子下凡助吴家侯爷渡劫，仙子却恋上凡人，侯爷也为了夫人立誓终身不娶妾室呢。</p><p>传闻吴家侯爷是治兵奇才，鲜少上战场不过因不忍夫人忧思，只在长安城坐等前线资讯便能提出治兵之道，因此才轻易不见侯爷带兵，却屡屡为官家重用。</p><p>后世人谈论起吴氏，常伴起这一段佳话。</p><p>朝夕眼底映笑声，静夜倾谈鉴月明。<br/>风雨路遥同珍重，不负尘缘不负卿。</p><p>尘缘不断，良月初七。</p><p> </p><p>-终-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>